


我喜欢上你时的内心活动

by Gealach_mmmmm



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 麻瓜au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gealach_mmmmm/pseuds/Gealach_mmmmm
Summary: 现代麻瓜au*地点法国*私设较多这是一个阴郁版的Newt学弟与清甜版Theseus学长的故事渣文笔请见谅





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Newt看着这个离开了近3个月的人，不禁鼻子发酸——不是因为过了今天，他连自己应该住在哪里都不知道，而是事到如今他才发现，原来从头到现在，他心里所依赖的人都是Theseus。

 

*  
Newt无聊地翻着面前的法语课本——他的法语没有很好，不然就不会在入学之前被送进语言班了。但是教授讲解地枯燥语法实在提不起他的兴趣来，比起这乏味的语言课，他更向往一年之后才能接触的专业课。  
“同学们，下午有几个已经从语言班毕业的学生来做讲座，会向我们介绍他们从语言班都学到了什么，以及这些知识是怎么被运用在日后的专业课中的。”  
又来了，Newt无聊地晃着细长的腿，这些骗钱呢语言班净搞这种欲盖弥彰的破讲座。

然而从不缺席的他下午还是准时坐在了教室里。前来讲座的三个学生分别来自纯艺，工程院和理学院，没有一个跟自己所学的生物相关。  
Newt呆呆地坐在下面，脑子里一边想着远在大不列颠家里的猫，一边想溜出去抽根烟。

“Newt，Newt，”语言班的教授轻声叫着他，指了指教室后面站着的两个显然是高年级的学生，“他俩都是生物学系的——你可以跟他们聊一聊。他们都是英国人。”  
Newt赶忙起身走向教室后方，发现角落里站着一男一女。男生有着一头姜黄色的卷发，上身穿着一件黑色的毛衣，下身套了条合体的牛仔裤，胳膊上搭着一件看起来好像是休闲西装的外套。女生则留着黑色的长卷发，穿着一条紫色的连衣裙，肩上披着一条黑色的披肩。  
“嗨，我…我叫Newt，Newt Scamander，”Newt微微低着头，他很认生，也不善于与陌生人交际。但是自到了法国的布斯巴顿来留学之后，已经三个月了，除了语言班的同班同学之外，他不认识任何一个来自本专业的学生，这种机会又显然不该错过。  
“Hi Newt，我叫Leta，这是Theseus，”女生冲他露出了灿烂的笑容，男生看着他，微微点了点头，视线冷淡。  
他们简短地聊了几句，Newt发现虽然是一个学院，但是因为布斯巴顿的教育理念更偏向于学生自主决定研究方向，所以大家的研究方向都不相同。Leta的研究方向与神经科学相关，而Theseus的研究方向则是微生物。

听口音，这位叫Leta的姑娘似乎来自伦敦，而Theseus浓重的北爱尔兰口音在最开始使得Newt怀疑他说的不是英语。在他们交换了联系方式之后，讨论会刚好结束，Leta和Theseus便与其中一个前来分享经验的姑娘一起走了，似乎在边走边讨论今早上吃什么。

Newt站在上语言班的建筑外，点上一根香烟，望着他们有说有笑的，远去的背影。

 

*  
生活对Newt来说并没有因为认识Leta和Theseus发生什么变化。他仍深陷在语言班的漩涡中，这个漩涡像是一个无底的黑洞，在逐渐消磨着他的意志力。  
布斯巴顿的语言班虽然也有骗钱嫌疑——但是毕竟是学校官方管理，数不清的作业题和阅读写作材料像海浪一样每天冲刷着Newt敏感的神经。

虽然不善言辞，但随着时间的打磨，他也终于有了一个自己活动的小圈子——一个名叫Jon的研究生，来自纯艺，和一个叫Beth的女生，来自管理学院。法国浪漫的气息并没有过多的感染性格有些孤僻的Newt，在上大学的时候被校园暴力所包裹浸泡的他似乎受到了永久性的伤害。以至于大学毕业两年之后，来到全新环境的Newt依然不能很自如地加入各种聚会和社团，在非去不可的时候，他常常会攥着一杯莫吉托或者一瓶啤酒坐在人群照顾不到的角落，点上一根烟。

Beth是银行家的女儿，不同于她家里的传统和古板，这个来到法国念本科的姑娘显然走的是摇滚风，她的右耳朵上串了18个耳洞，左腿还被彩色的纹身包裹着，长时间穿着各种皮衣，性格乖张而又高傲。  
Newt和Beth相熟于一次又一次的课间吸烟环节——这是唯一让Newt觉得舒服的一种社交方式。Newt常常思考为什么会跟于自己性格如此大相径庭的人成为朋友，诚然，出手阔绰口无遮拦的Beth常常让Newt觉得有点难堪，但余下的其他时间，Newt只觉得她有一种让他很放松很解脱的感觉。  
而Jon就不同了——他是一个跟Newt性格更像的研究生，同样也是个凡事不愿开口的闷葫芦，只是更乐观些。今年已经29岁的工作数年的他决定重返校园并从金融专业转向纯艺方向。比起Beth的洒脱，对于Jon，Newt更欣赏并羡慕的是他这种一往无前的勇气。

这种看起来很不协调的三角形关系就这样不咸不淡地持续了整个冬季学期。在某个寒风凛冽的下午，从图书馆出来的Newt在斜对面的街角看到了Theseus和Leta，他几乎下意识的认为他们是一对情侣，Theseus穿着一件深蓝色的大衣，脖子上系着一条米驼色的围巾。Leta穿着一条暗红色带有格子纹理的毛呢裙和一双黑色的切尔西靴。她的身高大概只到Theseus的肩膀，也许是因为天气太冷，也许是因为他们就是这么亲密，在等待红绿灯的时候，两个人紧紧地靠在一起。

在学期末，Newt得知，因为语言班即将进入更高的等级，所以在春季学期，他将有机会同时上一门自己专业的必修基础课。Newt死灰一样的心终于又燃起了颤颤巍巍的小火苗。那是一节有关实验的课，来自于生物系一个非常有声望的老教授。  
Newt心里很清楚——他有极大的可能性听不懂，但是终于要正式开始的研究生生涯又让他忍不住兴奋起来。

在到达法国半年之后，Newt终于诚惶诚恐地踏入了属于自己专业的教学楼。

彼时他已经更加了解布斯巴顿的教育体系。在一年之后，他将参加第一次答辩，证明他的选题合适研究与否以及适不适合长期进行下去。  
Newt的心思在两个方向上犹豫——一方面，他真心的喜欢动物，所以选择一个与动物学相结合的研究方向好像再适合不过了；但是另一方面，因为自己的母亲是一位医生，自己的身体又不是那么强壮，所以选择与医学相结合的方向好像也还不错。

 

*  
在第一节专业课上，Newt结识了来自美国的Tina——一个有着黑色头发的总是很严肃认真的姑娘。作为唯二的两个在这个班说英语的人，两个人迅速的结成了联盟。Tina的法语水平与Newt不相上下——于是他们所有的空余的课外时间都留在了实验室里，重复着一遍又一遍的失败，经常在深夜才想起来今天连一片面包都还没吃过。

Theseus和Leta开始频繁地出现在Newt的生活里——大部分时间在指导他们的各种错误，纠正他们各种不规范的操作，小部分时间在强制他们必须吃饭。Newt终于勉强适应了Theseus浓重的爱尔兰口音，同时也意外的得知他居然和Leta只是朋友，Leta的男朋友已经从布斯巴顿毕业，在附近的城市做研究员。

Newt渐渐发现Theseus其实并不像看起来一样冷淡——而且其实相当热情健谈。他时常坐在Newt和Tina的桌子前，絮絮叨叨地给他们一遍一遍的念叨操作步骤和注意事项。有时候，Newt会溜进Theseus他们高年级学生的工作室里，坐在Theseus的旁边，看他摆弄各种完全看不懂的仪器，有的时候是一本看封皮就知道很深奥的法文书。

Theseus太温和了——他的北爱尔兰口音和低沉的嗓音交织在一起，形成了一个奇妙的组合。在偶尔闲来无事的时候，或是他们去吃饭的路上，Theseus会念叨起同学之间故事，对未来的想法，对猫的极度喜爱，或是反击Leta对他口音开的玩笑。Tina在这种时候常常变得很健谈，Newt则是坐着默默听着的那个。

Leta和Tina都抽烟，他们四个经常在午夜之前站在教学楼门口商量今天的第一顿吃什么。他们三个会同时点起一只烟，把唯一不抽烟的Theseus用烟雾包围住。

如果时间能静止在这种时刻就好了，Newt总是这样想。

 

日子实在太完美了——直到Leta某天夜里10点左右正大雨滂沱时候，在开车去系馆的路上，遇到了赤着脚并淋成落汤鸡的Newt。  
“Newt！Newt！”，Leta摇下车窗玻璃，冲他大喊。  
Newt微微抬了抬头，透过雨水和微弱的灯光，Leta发现Newt的眼睛肿的像桃子，显然是哭过了，或者还在哭。  
“你怎么了？”  
“没怎么，你快去忙吧，”在看清来人是谁之后，Newt在雨中哆嗦了一下，拒绝了即将展开的对话内容。  
“你要去哪？我送你。”Leta锲而不舍，“你这样下去会生病的。”  
“我没事，你快忙去吧。”  
Newt的声音很小，可是虽然掺杂在雨声里，却听的很清楚——他的拒绝真的很清楚。

一小时之后，Leta使劲敲着教学楼三楼的一件个人实验室的门，在发出一阵阵刺耳的噪音之后，还是像落汤鸡一样的Newt从门里伸出个头来。  
“我送你回去吧。”Leta总算松了口气，可算是找到了。  
“不用，我就在这儿待着，挺好的。”  
“你出来，来，”Leta冲Newt招着手，“咱们出去抽根烟，”Leta掏出烟盒来，停顿了一下，又掏出手机来摁了几下，“然后我送你去Theseus家。”

听到Theseus的名字，Newt愣了一下，从那间屋子里出来了，乖乖地接过一根烟，顺从地跟着Leta上了她的车。  
在路上，Newt收到了Theseus的短信：“你过来帮我整理一下资料好不好？明天教授有一对一的提问环节。”

Theseus的家暖烘烘的，他室友养了只串种狗，彼时正趴在沙发上，瞪着圆溜溜的大眼睛打量着Newt。  
Theseus从厨房出来，端着一杯热水，他打量了一下湿淋淋的Newt，把那杯热水放在了客厅的茶几上，然后从沙发上拿起一张毯子：“把外套脱了吧，这样会着凉的。”  
Newt用空洞的桃子眼睛看着Theseus，听话地把外套脱了下来，Theseus用毯子将Newt裹了起来，然后抱住了他，拍了拍他的后背，轻轻地在他耳边说：“没事的，没事的，都会过去的。”  
“人我带到啦，那我先走啦，”Leta冲Newt和Theseus笑了笑。  
Newt在这一瞬间突然觉得很感谢Theseus。他并没有问自己什么问题，而是拿出一个棕色皮质的大箱子来，倒出很多图片贴纸，上面画着各种各样的微生物图例。他又不知道从哪儿抽出一个很大的白色纸板，上面杂七杂八地，已经贴了很多图片在上面。  
“我明天要跟教授演示这四种微生物的变化过程，”Theseus跟Newt讲解着这个白色的板子，“然后我想让这个过程更具有参与性一些，所以就找朋友设计了这个触摸式的电路板，你看，只要你触摸这个部位——你就能看到——这里发生了变化——”  
Theseus摸了摸其中一个黑色的小点，果真，一张图例后面藏着的小灯便亮了起来。  
Newt虽然从未深入的研究过微生物，但整个演示过程吸引住了他的注意力。Newt开始下意识地根据Theseus的要求在那堆杂乱的图例里找到他需要地那一个，两个人默契地干起了活来。  
“原来你是真的要找我帮忙——”Newt终于开了口。  
“不然你以为呢，”Theseus冲他笑了笑，然后叹了口气，“你不是我遇见过的第一个有抑郁症的朋友，也不会是最后一个。”  
“嗯？”  
Newt愣了愣，他从没跟Theseus和Leta提到过这件事——实际上他只Jon和Beth提过——但Theseus是怎么知道的——  
“我也不知道为什么，但是我长抑郁症的朋友，会比较爱选择跟我倾诉——我虽然不能感同身受，但我愿意将心比心。”  
“我……”  
“没事的，没事的，”Theseus拍着Newt的肩膀。

两天之后的一个晚上，Newt向Theseus打开了话匣子，将所有事情和盘托出——包括那天晚上出了什么事，也包括在霍格沃茨念大学的时候经历了什么。  
不得不说，留学在外，寂寞是爱情冲动产生的催化剂——虽然Newt并不能确定Beth和Jon是不是如此，但现实是Beth喜欢上了Jon，Jon并没有跟她确定关系却还和Beth搞在一起，Beth觉得性格慢吞心思还太过细腻紧张的Newt碍事，因此说了很多可怕的话强硬的将Newt推出了他们的生活，在反应过来不太对之后，又跑来跟他道歉。

“所以你会觉得我在这件事情上太矫情了吗，”在断断续续地叙述完那天Beth究竟跟他说了什么之后，又小心翼翼地问到。  
“我不觉得，”Theseus想了想，认真地回答Newt，“我只是觉得既然如此，要是你想继续做朋友也可以，但你从现在开始要建立属于自己的生活，不能再‘过度’的，”Theseus举起了两只手指弯了弯，“依赖他们，你知道我是什么意思。”  
“你不会觉得我这么想……太像女生了吗？”Newt迟疑着，还是问出了这个一直压在他舌头下面的问题。  
“我会觉得在遇到这种问题的时候，男生女生都一样——我比较在意你的感受和处境，我也跟他们不认识对吧，但造成让你这么难受的结果，就说明里面一定有问题在，”Theseus摸了摸趴在操作台上的Newt的头，“以后还是不要在大晚上跑出去了，外面不安全。”

春天来了又走，15周的一学期很快就结束了。在Leta和Theseus的生拉硬拽下，Newt和Tina安然的度过了在布斯巴顿的第一节专业课。像Leta和Theseus这种临近毕业的学生没有上暑期学期的习惯。Leta在放假第二天就脚底抹油从比利牛斯山跑出去找男朋友了，Theseus则前往巴黎的姐姐家与其同住，顺便找找看有没有实习可以增加经验。  
像Newt和Tina这种依然挣扎在语言班的“新生”则更多的选择留下来，尽快的修完这该死的语言课程。好在如果暑假留下来，对于他们来说，这就是最后一个语言班的学期了。

Newt依然别扭的与Jon和Beth维持着朋友关系，甚至于在搬出昂贵的学生宿舍，寻找廉价学生公寓的过程中，有些软弱的Newt仍选择和他们一起合租——是的，在时间的打磨下，这对年龄相差11岁的男女终于从炮友变成了恋人。  
Newt变得更加沉默寡言，情绪波动也变得更大。抗抑郁的药物并无法完全压制住很多抑郁症带给他的生理反应——他时常浑身疼痛到无法起床，那些在霍格沃茨的时候遭遇的谩骂和凌辱就会在这个脆弱的时间里一次又一次的重新席卷他的大脑，有些时候还会掺杂着那天Beth冷漠的脸，以及她涂着血红色的口红一开一合细数自己的无能和怪异的片段。

“搬出去住吧，Newt，你需要一个崭新的开始。”

在最近一次通话中，Theseus在电话的另一端再一次劝着Newt。

Newt很讨厌现在的自己——他不懂为什么，一切总是会被自己搞砸。先前在霍格沃茨的时候是这样，现在逃到一个新的地方还是一样。他无数次地告诉自己，都过去了，都过去了，你离开了霍格沃茨，你和Beth还是好朋友，你们还是一起抽烟，他们在一起也很好，你们住在一起，你们是最好的朋友，你到底在担心什么，难受什么。

 

*  
“没关系的，Newt，你现在看下机票，你听我说——我明天下午飞回布斯巴顿的飞机，对，下午两点半，我一会儿把我的机票信息发给你，咱们一起回去。”

Newt抽噎着，但他是冷静的。

终于还是都毁了，毁在了三个人在暑课结束的巴黎之行。

电话那头是Theseus浓重却温柔的北爱尔兰口音。Newt只给自己留了24个小时打包，他决定提前Beth和Jon一天回比利牛斯山收拾东西——住在哪里不重要，重要的是赶紧离开，他实在无法再与他们在同一个屋檐下呼吸相同的空气。

当Newt过了安检，进入机场候机厅的时候，Theseus正在看手机。他手里端着一杯咖啡，穿着一件白色的体恤，一条深蓝色的亚麻材质的裤子，和一双黑色的帆布鞋。

Newt突然有点恍惚，不知道为什么，突然想到上个月Theseus刚过完30岁生日，为什么岁月可以这么优待这个男人清冷的少年气质。

Theseus的脸很窄，眼眶极深，一对好看的棕色瞳孔藏在里面。Newt看着这个离开了近3个月的人，不禁鼻子发酸——不是因为过了今天，他连自己应该住在哪里都不知道，而是事到如今他才发现，原来从头到现在，他心里所依赖的人都是Theseus，而不是在巴黎街头再次爆发数落他的Beth和她的男友Jon。

他才发现自己原来是多么的思念Theseus。

“你来啦，”Theseus对Newt露出了一个温和的笑容，明晃晃的银色戒指戴在他的小指上。Newt早就发现这个代表着不婚主义的戒指了，但这一刻它显得格外刺眼。

Theseus对他的态度，有些像哥哥，也有点像长辈。他常会在自己情绪崩溃的时候安慰他，向他伸出温暖的手，他了解自己脆弱的神经系统，了解自己那些不知从何而来的症状。  
Newt惊觉自己心里的变化，他很有数——他们其实聊到过有关感情的话题——Theseus不喜欢女人，也不喜欢男人，实际上他认为自己就不需要伴侣。他好像已经足够强大和充实，不需要另一份感情来填补生活和心灵的空缺。

突然间，Newt觉得很恍惚，心底里泛起一层又一层的苦水。Theseus就在自己的眼前，他好像很近，也很关心自己，但他好像又很远，这些关心和照顾无论如何都与那种让人脸红心跳的感情扯不上任何关系，仿佛换做是另一个不知所措的学弟，Theseus也会全数尽到照顾的责任一般。

Newt迷迷瞪瞪地跟着Theseus上了飞机。他坐在Theseus的右边，在长途飞行的过程中，他借着劳累和困意，悄咪咪地靠在了Theseus的肩膀上，却又不敢使劲，于是他后背僵硬的发着力，表面却还装作很放松的样子。

 

Theseus怎么会让Newt流落街头，在他们连夜打包了所有东西之后，Theseus帮Newt申请了系里的小仓库，暂存Newt的生活用品和杂物，然后把Newt接到了自己家里。  
Theseus的室友是个有些浓重苏格兰口音的物理系研究生，对看起来还像个毛头小伙子一样的Newt很是亲近。Newt裹着那天晚上Theseus用来防止他感冒的毯子，三个手脚细长的男人沉默的看着一部老电影，那种毛色白中掺杂着米色的狗安静地趴在Theseus的脚旁边。

抑郁症带给Newt的除了情绪波动和无解的生理疼痛之外，还有成宿成宿的失眠以及健忘。此刻他蜷缩在沙发上，准备睁着眼睛直到天亮。

Theseus曾邀请他一起睡床，Newt几乎是下意识的拒绝了——他知道Theseus说的睡觉真的只是睡觉而已，但是自己心里的小九九让他觉得如果和Theseus分享同一张床将会是巨大的折磨。

 

实话说，自以旋风一般的速度搬离从前的公寓之后，Newt白天的状态确实好多了。他只在Theseus家停留了两天，就在秋季学期开始前搬进了新的公寓——实际上，他现在陷入了一种新的难受的境地，他不能控制地想要见到Theseus，但又怕和Theseus靠的太近，Theseus最终会讨厌自己，嫌弃自己——更有可能会把自己当成怪胎。  
Newt在心里一遍一遍的告诉自己——不能越界，不能越界，Theseus是兄长也是朋友，如果你想要一直与他相处下去，那这是最好的选择。你可以和Theseus一起讨论问题，和他一起出去吃饭，可以去他家作客，但是绝不向他吐露一丝一毫的这种感情。

这才是合适自己的生存之道啊，Newt在心里深深地叹了口气。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt会拿一本书坐在Theseus的旁边，看着Theseus对着电脑屏幕研究论文的大纲，或是两个人坐在一起听着有声小说翻看Theseus北爱尔兰朋友的相册，看他朋友女朋友的照片，以及讨论Theseus什么时候会拥有一只属于自己的猫。

新学期终于开始，Tina仍然与Newt同班，在没有万恶的语言班的限制之后，他们终于开始了构建理论系统的课程。Leta打趣提醒Newt让他小心他的发际线——毕竟他们都来自英国，那些晦涩难懂的阅读和总是难产的论文可能会过早地带走他额前焦糖色的卷发。

在Leta和Theseus的影响下，Newt和Tina参加了一些生物系内部的活动和聚会，在真正意义上成为了布斯巴顿生物系的一份子。让Newt感到舒服的是，虽然来自不同国家的学生们性格各不相同，但大家聚在一起的时候氛围总是莫名和谐的。  
选择研究方向的话题无论是在聚会上还是在课堂上都多次被提及，无论教授还是学长学姐们，都在向他俩强调选择一个合适且自己喜欢的研究课题是多么的重要。因此，虽然好像时间还多，但Newt仍觉得做决定这件事情似乎已经迫在眉睫。在经过语言班的沉淀之后，Newt的心依然更加偏向于那些与动物相关的研究课题。

在思考这个问题的时候，Newt不得不尽量控制住自己的大脑不要往任何跟微生物相关的课题上考虑。他对微生物并不感兴趣，他感兴趣的只是那个在研究微生物的人而已。

Newt的这个学期的开头过得并不算太艰难——虽然他的法语依然是个半吊子，但Theseus是他其中一节实验课的助教，在资料翻译和笔记补充方面帮了Newt很多的忙。混迹在很多其他学生中的Theseus显得更开朗些，他总是拿着一个笔记本坐在教室的最前排，在课间温和地解答各种各样的问题，用灿烂的笑容回应学生们的笑话和八卦。  
和第一次见面给Newt留下的第一印象不同，Theseus不禁不高冷假面，人缘还好的惊人，认识他的学生们都爱往他的身边凑，还有已经毕业的学长学姐回校时专程来看他。

Theseus就像一枚冬日里的太阳一样，Newt经常会这样想，他并不会带来灼烧滚烫的感觉，反而温暖又明亮。

 

Leta比Theseus要早来一年——也就意味着，她更加接近研究生生涯的尾声。有重度拖延症的她现在每天都沉浸在春天就该改完第一稿但现在只写了大概一半左右的毕业论文里。Newt经常能在半夜准备回家的时候发现乱糟糟成团状的Leta蜷缩在某个小型实验室里，鼻梁上架着眼镜，一脸苦大仇深的对着一大堆书。有的时候Theseus也会去帮她——虽然Newt也不知道两个人研究方向完全不同该怎么互相帮助，但他们的确都还挺了解对方的选题和立意，并能向对方提供有参考价值的建议。  
说到向对方提供建议——Theseus课题的负责教授给他挖了个坑，他需要在把这几年的研究过程编成一本小册子来进行完整的书面展示。

这两个人的安排意味着Newt比春天的时候更多的在系里的教学楼里遇到他们。可能是因为与Leta太过相熟，Theseus很少表现出来的毒舌的一面在Leta写论文期间暴露无遗。Newt遇到过两次都笑到肚子痛，第一次是Theseus一边帮Leta装订材料一边朝Leta翻白眼问在他毕业之前Leta的论文初稿有没有可能写完，第二次他带来了两只不知道从哪儿弄得木头小鸟放在Leta的头发上，用以告诉她她的头发已经不能更乱了。

Newt羡慕Leta——虽然他很清楚，Leta和Theseus之间的感情只有友情，又或者说可能还有些因留学在外互相帮助惯了所产生的亲情。但毫无疑问的是，在Leta面前的Theseus更加真实，不是那个对陌生人死马冷面的他，也不是那个对学生们热情细心的他，而是一个活生生的，会讲黄段子会犯错误会强词夺理的Theseus。

Newt多么的希望Theseus也能在他的面前露出这一面，而不只是把自己当成一个总是在学习和生活中出现各种各样大问题小问题的弟弟来看待。

 

*  
“Tina，下面我要说的话可能比较难听。”  
此时正是一节理论课，学生很少，只有7个人，大家围着一张桌子坐着，桌子中间还放着咖啡和饼干。  
但是课堂气氛远没有看起来这么美好，Tina紧紧地抿着嘴唇，看着教授，她的手指紧张而扭曲地交叉在一起。  
“首先，你必须明白一件事情，一篇论文必须有明确的论点——而我在你的文章里并没有找到，我知道现在你们在这节课上所选的研究话题并不一定符合你们日后自己想要选择的方向，但这不代表你就可以拿这种东西来糊弄我。至于你——Newt，”教授翻了翻面前的论文，拿出Newt的那一份，“虽然你的论点写的很清晰，但这个观点实在太老了，我在这里教书这十几年，见过几千篇和你观点类似的论文，所以对于你的论文来说，我看了个开头就已经没兴趣了。”

Newt沉默地点了点头。  
自期中之后，大家都在经历一个Hard time。Theseus的微生物研究进入了死胡同，已经连续三周没有得到任何有用的突破性建议了。Leta的论文还在难产中，卡的她吃不下饭睡不着觉，每天脸上都挂着巨大的黑眼圈。Newt和Tina则完全进入了一种癫狂状态，一篇10页左右的论文被打回来重写三四次还是获得这样的反馈。

Newt开始逐渐地怀疑自己的能力。如果开头就这么难，那这是不是在告诉他，他并没有能力在这里完成学业？从小到大所获得的各类外界评价又一次在他的脑海中不停地闪现，天分不高，反应太慢，愚蠢，这些词无时无刻不分场合地在他的大脑中尖叫着。  
他并不想依赖别人——实际上，在学业方面，除了获取经验之外，好像实在也没什么可依赖的。把希望寄托于别人会提供帮助简直是最愚蠢的——

“你说什么？”  
“我说，我觉得我可能就是不行，所以我想退学。”  
Theseus觉得电话那头的Newt不只是低落，还可能疯了。  
“你是怎么得出这个结论的？”  
“就…你看这个课，这还只是基础课，我都handle不了，我没法想象我以后到了你们这种程度该怎么办，我觉得我完了……我可能真的不行。”  
“不是Newt，你冷静一下，”Theseus的语气变得十分着急，“你听我说，没有人，没有人在做研究方面是一帆风顺的，我在上你这节课的时候，比你现在的情况更糟糕——我没有骗你，你相信我，一切都会好起来的，好吗？”  
“我觉得我就是，”Newt在电话那头沉默了一下，听起来好像是哭了，“我可能就是…配不上吧。”  
“配不上什么？”Theseus觉得心中鼓起一股无名火。  
“就是…配不上拥有顺利的生活。”  
“不是，Newt，你听我说Newt，”Theseus觉得当务之急是稳定住Newt的情绪不要让他再钻牛角尖了，“我觉得你做的很好了，真的，你也给我看了你写的文章，我认为在你这个阶段，能写出这样的文章来，已经非常厉害——是，教授说的那些问题是存在的，我也认为这个观点确实是有点太老了，但不代表它就没有延展扩充讨论的可能性，你只是需要转变一下思路，真的——你相信我好吗，这只是刚开始，你才刚开始呢，现在就说放弃真的太早了。”  
“嗯……”电话那头传来了迟疑的抽噎声。  
“而且想退学的不止你一个啦，”Theseus决定出卖Leta换取Newt的安心，“之前每个学期刚开学两个星期左右的时候，Leta都会喊着，哎呀读不下去啦，要退学回家放牛了——你看她这不就马上要毕业了。”  
Newt噗嗤一声笑了出来：“她今天还在说……哎呀论文写不出来了，干脆毕业证不要了回家养羊去了。”  
“她就是想太多，伦敦那种地方哪里有地可以让她放牛养羊的。”

放下电话，Newt陷入了沉思。

我曾在从那里搬出来之后就发誓不要再依赖任何人。  
但我显然得了一种叫做“下意识依赖Theseus”的病。  
我到底要怎么办呢。

 

TBC

*  
再又经历了一阵失眠之后的某个下午，Newt吞下了三倍剂量的止痛镇静药，配了一杯莫吉托，然后沉沉地睡去。

不知道过了多久，他迷迷糊糊地觉得有一只冰凉的手摸了摸他的额头，他的鼻子下方，又攥了攥他的四肢。  
然后他听到一个熟悉的女生的声音，她好像在跟另一个人说话，说的是：“还活着。”  
于是Newt尝试睁开好像已经黏在一起了的眼睛，看见了三个模糊的身影正站在他的床边。  
“你们……”Newt一开口发现，自己好像已经失去了声音。  
其中一个模糊的身影转身，然后又回来，Newt随即感觉另一只温暖的手轻轻地托起了他的头，杯子边缘碰到了他的嘴唇。  
“Theseus？”  
几乎是下意识的，人名就从Newt的嘴里漏了出来。  
“对，”那个人影答到。  
于是Newt使劲眨了眨眼睛，这个身影逐渐变得清晰，变成了Theseus的模样。  
Newt没有接话，他翻了个身，重新闭上了眼睛。

不知道过了多久，当Newt再一次睁开眼睛的时候，床边只剩下了Theseus一个人。  
他翘着二郎腿做在那儿，穿着一件黑白条纹相间的毛衣，手里拿着一本书。  
“你醒了？”见Newt睁开了眼睛，Theseus把书放下，又去拿刚才的那个水杯。  
“什么时间了？”即使喝了水，Newt的嗓音还是沙哑的，他坐了起来，并不敢和Theseus对视。  
“两天了，现在是下午4点多一点儿——你吓死我们了。”  
“两天了吗……对不起，我就是…太累了，想睡一下，让你们担心了。”  
“没事，看到你还…就放心了，”Theseus把杯子放回桌子上。  
Newt想起了刚才迷迷糊糊地时候听到的对话，于是他终于看向了Theseus：“所以你们是怕我自杀？”  
“我不可能不怕，”Theseus的表情是货真价实的担心，“我有朋友就是……我们都以为他好多了，没想到最后还是…就走了。”  
“我知道你觉得很难，我也知道当时，Jon和Beth那样做是把你推向了一个更坏的方向，但是我们都没有放弃你啊，我们需要你，我们想要拽你回来，”Theseus直视Newt空洞的绿眼睛，他的神情非常严肃，“那些事情都过去了，现在的困难也会过去，我不能跟你说一切都一定会好会解决，就是……大家都还是在一起的，你不是一个人。”

Newt看着Theseus真诚的眼神，突然觉得特别羞愧，无论他到底是因为什么原因低落——其实他也说不太清楚——但这种状态绝对不能再持续下去了，绝对不能。

“嗯。”他轻轻对Theseus点了点头。

 

Newt拿出了120万分的努力——也有可能更多——来面对生活。他看起来几乎恢复了正常，只有苍白消瘦并常挂着疲惫的脸偶尔会不小心泄露出他的状态并不好。Tina从没有问过Newt，但在她发现疲惫的苗头又爬上Newt的脸上的时候，会主动提议出去抽根烟或者递给他一块糖。

在长时间的难产之后，Leta的论文初稿终于通过了审查，进入了修改阶段。Theseus逐渐变得更忙，他的资料收集和整理进入了尾端，不太擅长排版的他现在焦头烂额，在大学时期校刊设计部打工过的Newt主动接手了Theseus的工作。  
Theseus觉得有点不好意思，占用了太多Newt本就不多的休息时间。Newt只是微微一笑，用一句“现在终于是我来帮你了”堵住了Theseus的客气。

 

圣诞节就这样悄无声息的在四个人的忙碌中降临了，他们四个人都决定回英国过节——这还是来到布斯巴顿这么久以来，Newt第一次回家，他也终于有了机会去找精神科的医生更新一下他的药物储备。

更换精神类的药物需要抵抗过一段时间堪称极其糟糕的药物反应阶段，在连着吐了四天之后，Newt住进了医院，为了缓解呼吸困难他甚至挂上了氧气面罩，弄得他像是一个滑稽的重症病号。他拍了自拍发给远在北爱尔兰的Theseus，用以证明他似乎看起来在逐渐好起来的路上。

不知道是不是因为放假回家时间突然多了起来，Theseus和Newt聊天的频率变得更勤了。他跟他讲他去医院体检在胃里发现了息肉，也跟他讲今天吃了很好吃的cup cake，甚至还跟他说他又被家里“逼婚了”。奇特的是，在度过了最初发现自己喜欢上了Thessus的慌乱之后，Newt听到这些消息反而很平静——或许也有可能是因为他彻底放弃了，决定要把对Theseus这完全不合时宜的情愫藏在心底。他开玩笑地问Theseus更想找个小姑娘还是小伙子，又开玩笑说可以把Tina的妹妹——心理学系的Queenie介绍给他认识。  
“你知道的我对谈恋爱没兴趣，”Theseus也是照例拒绝。

Newt的圣诞节没什么悬念的在医院度过了——虽然他依然偶尔会呕吐，但他还是在家人的簇拥下享用了Scamander家的传统圣诞节饮食——配着一点朗姆酒调味的奶油布丁。  
在照例和Theseus发了消息和他说圣诞快乐之后，Newt还是小小的失眠了。

他拖着输液架披着羽绒服站在病房携带的小阳台上，看着外面的雪花安静地飘落，在脑子里把这一年多发生的所有事情都又在脑子里过了一遍，包括那无聊而漫长的语言班，难以搞定的专业课，尖酸刻薄的Beth和总是沉默的Jon，以及，他又不免想到了Theseus，他米驼色地围巾和黑色的条纹毛衣。

在青春期发育的时候，Newt也谈过两个小女朋友——然后尴尬地发现了自己是gay的事实，然后就再也没有真正的恋爱过——谁会注意到又瘦又苍白还总是看起来郁郁寡欢的自己呢。  
所以之于Theseus，对于Newt来说算是真正意义上第一个真心喜欢的人了——Newt自嘲地笑了笑自己，周围的人的初恋都不太顺利，果然自己也不例外，这段单恋似乎永远只能埋藏在心里。

 

Newt还是坚持按时回了学校，所承受的代价就是更加苍白消瘦，然后他得知了一个事实——冬季学期Theseus将上完他在布斯巴顿的最后两节课，换句话说，他也进入了毕业倒计时。  
“我会看完你第一次答辩，”Theseus这样安慰Newt。  
相比之下，因为内容安排，Newt这学期的课程对他来说难度不大，甚至可以说是有点无聊。Tina因为基础比Newt好，在冬季学期已经进入了准备第一次答辩的阶段，整个人的状态也逐渐开始崩溃。不过因此Newt他们更多的见到了Queenie——这个在心理学系念大三的女生无疑将自己的姐姐当成了实战现场。

“我不是太敢分析Newt，”在Leta建议Queenie开导一下Newt的时候，她拒绝了，“you know，他的心事太重了，我怕我技艺不精起反作用。”

Queenie不能开导Newt，但Queenie的男朋友——一位同样来自美国却在法国比利牛斯山安家落户的甜点师Jacob倒是用各式各样的蛋糕和饼干开导了Newt的胃。Jacob人有点絮叨，但他特有的美国式幽默，平易近人的性格以及和Queenie一样拥有能够读懂空气的能力使得他很快跟Newt成为了朋友，还在Newt的建议下尝试了很多动物形象的面包和饼干，销量极好。

自认识了Jacob之后，Newt的日常生活多了一点消遣——通常是在Jacob的小店用一杯咖啡，两块马卡龙和一本书打发一个下午的时间。

一定程度上，Newt和Theseus开始变得疏远。他依然会给Theseus传简讯，却经常半天得不到Theseus的回应。他们单独见面的时间也少了起来，通常是在实验室里。Newt会拿一本书坐在Theseus的旁边，看着Theseus对着电脑屏幕研究论文的大纲，或是两个人坐在一起听着有声小说翻看Theseus北爱尔兰朋友的相册，看他朋友女朋友的照片，以及讨论Theseus什么时候会拥有一只属于自己的猫。

“如果Pickett生小猫的时候你在英国，我可以送你一只她的崽崽。”Newt这样跟Theseus说，Theseus只是微笑，没有回应。

Newt觉得沮丧，却也不感到奇怪。他觉得随着即将毕业，他和Theseus之间的联系会一点一点的斩断，直到最后，他将再也没有机会见到Theseus。

所以在Newt生日临近的时候，他想要厚着脸皮向Theseus讨一件生日礼物，却又不知道该如何开口才合适。倒是Theseus仿佛看穿了他的心思，主动问他：“你要不要直接告诉我你想要什么礼物？我送你个实用的。”  
“不不不真的不用，”Newt下意识的拒绝，虽然内心在呐喊想要留存一件Theseus经手过的东西在身边。  
“要的，生日嘛，就要有礼物，来，告诉我你缺什么。”  
Newt思考了很久，对Theseus说：“那就送我一个笔记本吧，我一直都想有一个可以随时涂写的笔记本。”  
“好，那我给你选个实用的。”Theseus爽快地同意了。  
次日Theseus居然主动发消息和Newt约在实验室见，然后递给Newt一个牛皮纸袋子。Newt打开一看，是一本棕色牛皮的手工装订本子，一根细细的同色牛皮拴在本子的中央把它扎住了，以及一张小猫封面的贺卡，里面简短地写着：“Happy Birthday Newt——By Theseus”

Newt的眼眶一阵湿润，他努力控制着自己不要把眼泪滴到Theseus好看的字迹上，将本子轻轻地抱进了怀里。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不，这不可能，他习惯性地否定了自己，就算——就算当时Theseus可能对自己是有点不同寻常的“关爱”，可是越来越少的交流，越来越多的不回信息，只能说明Theseus已经过去了那个阶段——他一定冷静地审视过我们的关系——Newt的心里十分确定——然后发现这是不对的，发现他其实并不喜欢我。
> 
> 想到这，Newt的情绪又低落了下去。

“我真想用这把熨斗把你的眉头烫平。”  
Queenie正在后厨房熨Jacob的围裙，Newt则坐在操作台旁玩一小团淡黄色的面，听见Queenie这么说，他好笑地摸了摸自己一直不自觉皱起的眉头。  
“你打算怎么办？”Queenie见Newt抬起头，把熨斗撂在了一边。  
“什么？”  
“我说，你打算和Theseus怎么办？”  
“什么？”Newt一惊，手抖了一下，面团滚落到了地上，“不是……你听谁…谁说的？”  
“没有谁说，我就是一种感觉，”Queenie笑了笑，“现在看你这样，那证明我的感觉是正确的咯。”  
Newt瞪了她一眼，想了想，又添上一句：“你别告诉别人…”  
“我知道——我就是想提醒你一下，Theseus估计再有不到一年可就走了，到时候再行动就晚了。”  
“我没打算有什么行动，”Newt伏下身，捡起那一小坨面团，在手里搓成一个细长条，“他会有更好更合适的人配他的。”  
“Newt，你得对自己有信心一点，实际上，”Queenie将熨好的围裙折起来，“我觉得你挺可爱的，我还从来没见过谁脸上的雀斑能长得像你这么合适呢。”  
“你别拿我开玩笑了好不好，”Newt装出生气的样子，下意识地摸了摸自己的鼻梁，那儿的雀斑是最先长出来的。还记得在上中学的时候，班里的同学总是笑他鼻梁上碰了灰。有一段时间他很喜欢晒太阳，现在满脸的雀斑大概就是那时候的阳光亲吻过后留下的痕迹。

平心而论，Newt的长相与其说是帅气，倒不如说是好看。他有一对清亮的绿色眼睛，高挺却不失秀气的鼻子和肉感的嘴唇。只不过他总是低着头，还任由自己卷曲的姜黄色头发随机生长，遮住他一半以上的表情。他有一口洁白的牙齿，却不怎么经常露出笑容来。他的身高不输高挺的Theseus，但因为有些过于消瘦苍白，总是看起来有点单薄。

 

*  
Newt曾以为他这样的人应该不会怎么被注意到，直到他在某个晚上照例在实验室发呆的时候，Tina带来了一个惊人的消息。  
“我觉得Smith好像看上你了，”虽然现在并不是所有的课都一起上，Tina还是照例往没有血色的Newt手里塞了块糖，她搬了个凳子坐在Newt旁边。  
“什么？不是，你说哪个Smith？”  
“就，我们班那个助教，Lucas Smith Jr，Smith博士嘛，他已经连续好多天都在跟我打听你了，今天说的我耳朵都起茧了。”  
“什么鬼，他都说什么了。”Newt的语气变得很不耐烦。  
“就今天我们一起在实验室，我有个步骤因为操作失误出了问题，Smith就来帮我，一边搭手一边说：哎呀Newt这个实验动作特别利索，你可以问问他怎么操作的。”  
“这…你是哪里看出他看上我的？”  
“我还没说完呢，这就是个开头——然后他就开始了，说哎呀感觉Newt这个人好有意思，长得好好看，而且一看就是个很会生活的人，不像咱们系好多人都特别无聊，你都没有跟他们交谈的欲望，但Newt就不，你看他那对碧绿碧绿的眼睛就知道了，那真是一对月亮女神赐予的眼睛啊——”  
“呕——”Newt制止了Tina继续说下去，“得了得了，我以后见到他要绕着他走。”

说来也巧了，来自苏格兰的Smith博士碰巧是大家最讨厌的学生，没有之一。如果让Newt来找一个形容词形容这个人，那“衣冠禽兽”可能是个不错的选择。他今年32岁，已经在布斯巴顿待了7年，每天都把自己塞进整齐的三件套里，性格乖张而又自大，学术水平十分有限，基本上是靠给各个教授干各种杂活才坚持到了现在。不过让Newt对这个人厌恶至极的经历还是他能当着全班同学的面对Leta说：“你牛仔裤也太紧了吧，我能看到你内裤的边缘。”

记得第一次见到Smith博士的时候，Newt尚未听说过这个这个人的种种事例，他对Newt说的第一句话就是：“Hi Newt小弟弟，你好呀。”

被这么一个人看上了，Newt觉得很心烦。

正当Newt庆幸自己不常遇见Smith博士的时候，在几天之后的早课下了，Smith博士堵住了抱着几本书的Newt。  
“嗨弟弟，好久不见，”Smith博士露出了他惯常讨好老师的微笑。  
Newt一怔，没头没脑地来了句：“我年龄不小了，不是弟弟。”  
“哎呀，就算小我一天你也是小弟弟——你中午有安排嘛，和我们一起吃个饭吧。”  
“啊？我——我——”  
Newt一时间吓住了，不常撒谎的他正紧张地思索着编个什么瞎话能糊弄过去，他中午确实没有安排，但并不代表他想跟这个变态一起吃饭。  
“Lucas，你又欺负新生，”Leta的声音在Smith背后响起，Newt顿时松了一口气。  
Smith博士回头发现是Leta，脸色沉了沉，还是打了招呼：“我哪有欺负他，多友善啊，这不是想带新同学了解一下咱们系的情况嘛。”  
“Newt，”Theseus跟在Leta后面也过来了，“我正找你呢，你之后还有课吗？能不能帮我看一下之前册子的排版——有学长跟我说想留一份，所以我想不如再改进一下然后送去学校印刷部重新印刷。”  
“好啊好啊，”Theseus的出现简直可以说是救Newt于水火之间，“我没什么事，本来下午想去Jacob的小店坐坐消磨时间的。”  
“那咱们带上笔记本一块儿去吧，”Leta接话，Theseus和Newt同时点了点头，将Smith博士晾在了一边。

“要我说Newt，你就直截了当的拒绝Lucas就行了，”Leta嘴里塞着一块饼干，含糊不清地说，“像他这种变态，你要是不果断地拒绝，他就会当你是默认同意并且给他了机会。”  
“但说到底他是学长...”  
“不，他是变态学长，所以你不用给他留面子，”一直沉默不语的Theseus也开了口，加入了这场讨论Lucas Smith究竟有多烦人的讨论中，“我记得我刚来的时候，因为我是转专业嘛，很多简单地操作步骤都不了解，对很多大型仪器的使用也不熟练。当时有个什么操作来着需要使用离心机，他正好在实验室，我就问他该怎么操作——他倒是很细致地跟我讲了一遍，但是转头就跟别人说‘咱们系真是越来越不行了，这种基础操作都不会的人居然也招进来占实验室的资源’——估计他也没想到，这个人是我入校前的朋友。”  
“这都不算啥，你还记得去年他把新生训哭了，就因为那个新生不小心在走廊里打翻了一杯水吗？”Leta终于把嘴里的饼干咽下去了，又拿起一个甜甜圈。  
“你们是怎么知道Smith要找我的麻烦的？”Newt突然想起来他还没问这个问题。  
“Tina昨天找我帮忙看论文的时候告诉我的——Lucas的性取向还真是成迷，女生也撩男生也流口水。”  
“我们也没想到他这就去堵你了，但是当时我和Leta正准备找你一起吃午饭，看到他在跟你说话就觉得他一定没干什么好事，就决定去捞你出来。”

下午的时光就在一同讨伐Lucas Smith的过程中愉快地度过了，他们三个谢绝了Jacob挽留他们吃饭的要求，表示下午已经吃得很多了不好意思再留下蹭饭了。临走的时候Queenie出来送他们，并对Newt心照不宣地眨了眨眼睛，Newt只能用一个“真的不行”的眼神来回应她。

 

*  
时间过得很快。

转眼间Leta就在春季学期结束的时候过了最后一关，她穿着有点太大的学士服跟每个人合影，并把行李一批一批地寄到她男朋友那里去。Newt没有出现在合影中——他甚至都没有去到有Leta的毕业典礼上。对于Newt来说，他从心里并不能接受Leta的离去以及Theseus即将离去的现实，这两个人是他来到比利牛斯山之后认识的头一批对他具有意义的人——一定程度上，Newt觉得自己能在异乡的环境下，在一直不稳定的心理状态下坚持到现在，是因为Leta和Theseus的包容心以及好像无休止的帮助，而现在这个有着Leta和Theseus的舒适圈的终止进入了倒计时。  
Leta把大大小小的，能送给Newt的东西都一股脑地搬进了Newt的公寓，从参考资料（Theseus：喂，他不研究神经系统！）到锅碗瓢盆，Newt毫不怀疑，如果不是因为性别不同——Leta甚至想送他一些她穿着不合适的新衣服。

Newt不能否认，他不希望Leta这么快就离开的原因还与Theseus和他的私心有关——Leta走了之后，他就再也没有正大光明地理由和Theseus见面了。Leta是那个总是召集他们一起吃饭的人，也是那个在聊天过程中主动活跃气氛的人。某种程度上，Theseus和Newt的性格有一点相像——就是他们面对生活的态度都有点丧丧的，Newt无法想象两个丧丧的人如何坐在同一张餐桌上吃饭或是窝在一起在除了实验室之外的地方聊天。

 

“Queenie，你有什么好的建议吗。”  
某个下午，惯常来到Jacob的店里消磨时间的Newt，在沉默了将近三个小时之后，还是忍不住求助了他面前这个号称100年来布斯巴顿最会读空气的心理学系的学生。  
“Newt，”Queenie想了想，放下了手中一本旧的都已经开始掉页的书，“You need a giver.”  
“I know.”Newt看起来有点烦躁。  
“And the most important point is, Theseus is，”Queenie看出了Newt的烦躁，冲他露出了一个甜美的笑容来安慰他。  
“但很显然他作为给予者的身份并不是对我的，”Newt显得十分沮丧，“或者说，并不只是给我——他对所有人都一样好。”  
“他并不会因为两天联系不上我活或者Tina就跑到我家来查看我还活着没有对不对。”  
“那是因为我有抑郁症，”Newt闷闷不乐地往咖啡里扔了一块方糖。  
“亲爱的，我得提醒你，对自己的感情说谎可不是治疗抑郁症的最佳选择。”  
“Queenie，你凭感觉告诉我——”Newt像是下了很大的决心才问出这个问题来，“我和Theseus的联系，是不是到了他毕业就结束了？”  
“凭我的感觉——”Queenie想了想，“我的感觉是关键在于你。”  
Newt皱了皱眉眉头，感觉快要哭出来了。  
“你们两个都是心里藏事打死都不说的类型，如果永远没人迈出这第一步的话，这只会是一个充满遗憾并且永远无法打破的僵局。”  
“你不能就这么假设Theseus也喜欢我——”  
“亲爱的，”Queenie觉得自己当时决定不分析Newt是个极其正确的选择——她还没见过谁的性格如此像鸵鸟，把逃避和粉饰太平当做一种习惯，“尽管我对Theseus并不是非常的了解，尽管他绝对是一个非常内敛的人，但我敢肯定，Theseus对你的感情绝对不是普通的学长与学弟之间的感情——没有哪个学长会跑去学弟家检查他的生死问题。”  
“那是因为Theseus说他也有因为抑郁症去世的朋友——你只能说Theseus确实把我当成了朋友——”  
“他总要找个正当借口掩盖当时的惊慌失措啊，”Queenie翻了个白眼。  
“他还惊慌失措了？”Newt的心里动了一下。  
“在我看来，着急地问遍我们这一圈人谁家有Newt的钥匙，因询问未果于是现场学习怎么用铁丝撬锁就是惊慌失措，你难道从来没有奇怪过他是怎么进到你家的？”  
“我以为他们去找物业要的钥匙——”Newt显然是第一次听说那次自己睡傻了之后背后的故事，他的绿眼睛睁得滚圆。  
“显然他急的忘记了还有物业这个选项，”Queenie耸了耸肩。

Newt骑车回学校的路上脑子一直晕晕乎乎的，还差点迎面撞上一个老太太。

不，这不可能，他习惯性地否定了自己，就算——就算当时Theseus可能对自己是有点不同寻常的“关爱”，可是越来越少的交流，越来越多的不回信息，只能说明Theseus已经过去了那个阶段——他一定冷静地审视过我们的关系——Newt的心里十分确定——然后发现这是不对的，发现他其实并不喜欢我。

想到这，Newt的情绪又低落了下去。

 

*  
又一次暑期学期到来了，Newt没有留在学校继续上课，但他也没选择回英国——Queenie确实说的没错，Newt连去见精神科的大夫都选择了逃避，他对漫长且似乎无效的治疗过程感到厌倦和无望，于是找到了一家在比利牛斯山附近的流浪动物收容机构做志愿者。

Newt对小动物的热爱仿佛是天生的。如果不是家里人拦着，Newt本想成为一名兽医，然后找一个动物保护协会与那些送来被救治的动物度过一辈子。就算这个愿望没能成真，在英国的家里那几只从路边或者垃圾桶旁边捡来的小病猫也变相的小小的实现了他的愿望。

Theseus照例去了巴黎，并加入了一个制药工厂旗下的实验室做实习。为此Newt并不感到惊讶——在这半年来为数不多的单独聊天中，Theseus曾谈到过，毕业之后，他会选择至少先在巴黎停留一段时间，再决定要不要回英国发展。  
“这样省钱，”Newt仍记得Theseus那时对他好看地笑了笑，“虽然别人总说巴黎太贵了——但对我来说的确是省钱的，起码省下了房租。”

Newt照例会忍不住努力寻找话题给Theseus发消息，“汇报”他最近工作的情况，有时如果遇到送来的小猫，他也会给Theseus发猫的照片。Theseus照例回的很少，虽然只是只言片语，但Newt还是艰难地在脑海中拼凑起了一副Theseus努力工作的样子。

果然，不出我所料——Newt会在深夜失眠的时候思考他和Theseus这段越来越苍白无力的关系——Leta走后，Theseus毕业之后，我们终将分道扬镳，再也不见。

 

*  
在新的学期开始的时候，Newt面临着两个活了23年以来，最大的挑战。  
第一个是怎么逃怎么拖最终还是需要面对的第一次答辩，第二个是如果Theseus的论文顺利过关，那他将会在明年春天到来之前离开比利牛斯山。

Tina已经在第一次答辩因为“准备不足”以及“选择的课题不具有长期延展性研究的价值”为由而被答辩委员会宣布不通过，所以这个学期，她又跟Newt站在了同一起跑线上。为此大大咧咧的她倒没有太伤心——“生物系第一次答辩不过的人比过的人多多了，我也不是个案嘛，”Tina是这么安慰自己的。

Newt则习惯性地感到紧张。在暑假作为志愿者工作的过程中，他已经确定了自己想要选择研究与动物有关的方向的决心——实际上，要不是因为学生物有这个选择，他甚至不会选择学习生物。  
为此，长期社恐习惯性拒绝交流的他战战兢兢地给所有与动物研究方向相关的教授都发了邮件，并用上了他所有的课余时间频繁的穿梭在这些教授的办公室之间，用磕磕巴巴的法语一遍又一遍的说着他的想法，与这些教授讨论他可以选择什么课题，以及这些课题的可实施性和延展性。虽然观点各不相同，但是总体来说，教授们还是鼓励了Newt积极认真地态度，并表扬了他对于保护濒危动物的坚持，并给出了相似的建议——即无论他选择何种分支，他现有的研究话题依然过于宽泛，他必须尽快将其细化，并完成答辩概要的写作。

自患抑郁症以来，Newt第一次感受了鼓舞。

为了不把这次答辩搞砸，也因为又一次看到了曙光，在听取了大部分教授的意见之后，他把所有的课余时间都用在了图书馆里，翻看历届选择相似研究课题的学生的论文，查找文献以及观看一些有关保护濒危动物的纪录片。他明白自己的短处——他想要做的更多，他想要挽救所有的濒危动物，但是现实是他一个人并没有对抗这一切的力量，选择一个最迫切也是最合适的物种并加入研究团队成为为其努力的一份子才是真实可行的。

也是头一次，他把自己从与Theseus有关的事情中，摘了出来。

Theseus也没有主动联系他，这或许也说明了他的态度。

 

*  
“今天一起吃饭吧，”在又一次与Tina一起泡了一下午图书馆之后，Tina提出了建议，“你好久都没去过Jacob的店里了，他们新出了一种熊猫形状的饼干——你肯定知道的，这种来自中国的动物简直是可爱极了。”  
“行啊，”Newt也突然惊觉好久没见到Jacob和Queenie了，这位胖胖地糕点师虽然唠叨了一些，但是总是不见到他，还是觉得怪想得慌的。  
“那好，那我给Theseus发个短信问问他有没有时间一起过去。”

Newt愣了一下——自Leta走后，他还没有跟Theseus一起吃过饭。实际上，自这学期开始，他们见面的次数屈指可数。他只零星地在大实验室里见过几次Theseus，都是在教学弟学妹们如何使用一些仪器，看起来也并没有可以交谈的空间。

“Theseus说他不去了，好像是胃病又犯了，在家卧倒呢，”Tina看着手机说。  
Newt的心还是下意识地往下一沉——Theseus的胃一直不好，这也是他为什么很瘦的原因，去年回家体检做胃镜的时候医生还在他的胃里发现了息肉并一并切除了。  
Newt犹豫了一下，还是掏出手机，给Theseus摁了一条短信：“Theseus你还好吗？胃很不舒服吗？”  
意外的，Theseus这次回的很快，看来应该在玩手机：“我没事，老毛病了，只是一直吐不能吃东西，你们去Queenie家好好玩吧。”

 

Newt依然和Tina一起去了Queenie家吃饭，只是在回学校的路上，他让Tina先回去，然后拐弯去了超市，买了麦片和两盒无糖的苏打饼干——他依稀记得Theseus说过，在胃病犯的时候，吃点苏打饼干会好受很多。

尽管他们的关系已经有些疏远，但Newt依然放心不下，还是骑着自行车去了Theseus家。

那只狗还认得Newt，扑过来要求他摸自己。Newt在草草地回应了这只狗的热情之后，推开了Theseus的卧室门，看到了把自己蜷成一坨的，脸色惨白的Theseus。

“你来了——其实我没事的，”Theseus准备坐起来，Newt展现了罕见的“强硬”——伸手把他摁了回去。  
“我给你买了苏打饼干，多少还是要吃一点的，不然一直吐酸水会伤害食道，”Newt将苏打饼干放在了Theseus的床头上。  
“我知道，我就是没力气出去买，家里的吃完了，”Theseus对Newt露出了一个疲倦而感激的笑容。

Newt看着Theseus，觉得自己的鼻尖有点发酸。Theseus的刘海儿湿了，黏在额头上，卷曲着，像是某种黏糊的海洋生物。Newt站起来，去卫生间寻找毛巾——在用热水打湿毛巾并绞干的过程中，Newt还是不争气的哭了出来。  
他在卫生间里停留了一小会儿，确认自己的眼睛不那么红了才回到屋里，抚起了Theseus的刘海儿，擦掉那些因为胃部绞痛而渗出的冷汗。Theseus一直没有说话，也许是因为真的很痛，他并没有拒绝Newt抚在他额头上的双手。

在给Theseus倒了热水冲上麦片叮嘱他一定要吃点东西之后，Newt就以再晚就看不见路了为理由逃出了Theseus家，他不能——那间屋子里充满了Theseus的味道——他觉得自己快要窒息了。

他不能允许自己好不容易逃了出来却又坠入迷恋Theseus的深渊。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theseus，Newt在心里对他说，我真的很想看到你好学长的面具后面到底是怎样的模样，认识你这么久了，我却从未觉得我真的走进过你的生活，我想要拥抱你，想要和你一起，面对所有一切你藏起来从不示我的艰难，可现在看来，我大概已经失去了所有与你有关的可能。

可能单恋久了就会滋生出一些别的感情来，在圣诞节的时候，Newt一边吃着学校食堂的奶油布丁，一边想到了Theseus。

假期的宽松时间又让他不可避免地乱想起了与Theseus之间的关系。他想到了最初的时候Theseus对他的那些无私的帮助，也想到了那些与Theseus看似亲密的聊天时光，想到了Theseus与他提到的那些他的朋友们。不知怎么的，他突然从产生了一种类似于怨恨的情绪——因为他突然发现，其实从始至终，Theseus甚至，其实，连朋友都没把他当成过。在众多学弟学妹们的面前，Theseus一直戴着一个“好学长”的面具，他在他的朋友面前会摘下这个面具，比如Leta，但在自己面前，他仍旧只是个好学长的身份，除此之外再无其他感情。

后知后觉地Newt在Queenie的提点下才明白过来，这是一种名叫“嫉妒”和“渴望更多”的心理。  
Newt对自己产生了这种想法而感到害怕，他自认为自己并不是一个贪心的人，却在与Theseus相关的事情上失去了控制。

他不再开始思考他与Theseus的可能性以及是不是般配等这些怎么也不可能想出结果的问题，而是开始尝试考虑Queenie提出的一个建议——

“不如你想想你愿不愿意和Theseus滚床单，来确定一下你对他到底是什么感情。”

这太超纲了，喜欢Theseus这么久以来，Newt从未往与性相关的方面考虑过，不是他刻意控制——而是他其实真的没有经验。在他尝试与异性交往的时候，他们的关系都只到牵手和拥抱——甚至于拥抱，也是礼貌而僵硬的。再加上长期服用的抗抑郁药物的副作用之一就是可能会导致性冷淡——这也减少了Newt需要自行解决的次数。以至于作为一个已经快要23岁的男人来说，Newt居然都快要遗忘一段正常的恋爱关系里性是不能忽略的一部分了。

但是想想总是没坏处的——或许也可能有，但反正现在是在假期，这种事情也不会对他无聊的生活产生什么明显的副作用。

然后Newt就发现，这很难，因为想象一旦开始，就一发不可收拾了。

Theseus很瘦，因为常年的胃病和对健身的不感冒，他的身上并没有那些传统健美男子所拥有的结实的肌肉，但为了缓解颈部的肌肉疼痛，Newt知道Theseus偶尔会练一点儿普拉提，所以总的来说，Theseus身上的线条还是好看且流畅的。Newt想起了夏天Theseus穿着纯棉短裤的时候，露出的小麦色的小腿，以及那些踩出毛边的帆布鞋——他也并不喜欢那些总是泡在健身房的肌肉男的身材，不知道为什么，当看到那些发亮的肌肉的时候，他总会感到一阵阵的反胃。  
他记得Theseus曾给他看过几张照片——那还是在大学的时候，为了赚钱，Theseus在某个快销品牌当过一段时间的平面模特。Theseus的脖颈很修长，他的卷发在照片中被打理的很蓬松，即使只是机械般的正面面对镜头，Newt都觉得Theseus的气质让这些平淡无奇的衣服多了一些光彩。  
Newt依然觉得自己不能想象如何和Theseus坦诚相见，他在洗澡的时候仔细地观察了一下自己瘦的可怜的身材和苍白的皮肤，沮丧的给自己下了“毫无性吸引力”的定义。

在清醒的时候无法描绘的画面，在梦里攀上了Newt的大脑。

那其实并不是非常香艳的场景，Newt却还是惊醒了。梦里的清晨他们躺在床上，都还好好的穿着白T恤。Theseus的一只胳膊搭在Newt的腰间，一只胳膊停留在Newt的脖颈下方，薄薄的嘴唇蹭着Newt的鼻尖，然后从鼻尖移到了唇部。

惊醒的Newt又害怕又懊恼，觉得自己好像真的错过了一个Theseus的吻。

而后有着Theseus的梦境就经常光顾Newt那本就不多的睡眠时间了。Newt甚至开始有点后悔真的听取了Queenie的“建议”，好在梦里出现的Theseus还没有真的提枪上马，不然Newt觉得自己可能会在梦里吓哭，一直哭到梦外。

逐渐的，假期混乱的睡眠时间让Newt渐渐丧失了对生活的全部控制。他不知道梦里的人是不是拥有嗅觉和触感，但Theseus身上独有的那股好闻的气味却一直弥漫在这些梦里。  
以及，Newt终于在梦里献上了他的初吻，那是一场场景在河边的梦，他和Theseus都穿着白T恤，他们好像讨论了什么，Theseus笑的十分开心，随后翻身压住了Newt，将Newt牢牢地圈在了怀里，含住了Newt的嘴唇。

就在Newt快要逐渐分不清楚梦境和现实生活的时候，冬季学期的开始拯救了他如同脱缰的野马一样的思维。

Newt依然记得这些梦，它们并没有如同科学研究所显示的那样随着醒来就消失的无影无踪。实际上，Newt甚至用尽了他所有的力气来记住这些虚幻的事情，他的记忆力早就被抑郁症的折磨和各类安眠药的副作用所侵蚀，但如果这就是他所能拥有的，与Theseus有关的全部亲密交集，他不能允许这些梦境随着醒来就那样永远的消失。

 

*  
在顺利通过第一次答辩之后，为了帮助Newt放松一下紧绷了很久的神经，也为了转移对Theseus即将离开这件事情的注意力，Queenie给了Newt另一个更靠谱的建议——在认识Jacob之前，她常去一家在附近村庄的小酒吧，老板人很nice，环境非常安静，很适合放空。

“我很久没去过了，如果你有空的话，可以去那儿坐坐——如果那儿还没有因为客人太少而倒闭的话。”

于是这变成了Newt的一个新习惯——他经常会在太阳落山之后，到这里喝一杯莫吉托，以及和老板一同分享半盒烟。

老板Catherine是个30出头的意大利姑娘，有着一头乌黑的长卷发，她在英国度过了青春期，后来嫁了人留在了法国，却在5年之后离婚。她痛恨她出轨的前夫，却爱上了比利牛斯山这个幽静舒服的地方，于是最后决定留下来，开了这个小酒吧维持生计。

因为这个酒吧的常客是都些村里的中年人和老年人，他们基本上在这里消磨下午的时间，所以每当Newt在这儿的时候，基本上就是他自己的包场时刻。Catherine对Newt的到来显得格外开心，显然Newt的到来很好的填补了酒吧晚上的空闲。Newt也意外的喜欢这个老板，这个堪称安静且私密的环境让Newt卸下了厚厚的心防。他在听了Catherine讲述了她自己的故事之后，决定讲出这个他想要埋藏在心底作为一辈子的秘密的暗恋故事。

“你真的没想过要告诉他？”Catherine在听完Newt前言不搭后语的描述之后，问Newt。  
“没有。”  
“我倒是觉得，”Catherine点起一根烟，并随手举起火机，帮Newt也点上，“如果你真的确定他对你并没有这层意思，倒是可以在他走之前向他表明你的心意——你想，这样你也没有遗憾了，他也不会有什么负担——反正你已经能确定等他走了之后你们就不会联系了，就当放自己一马，将这件事画个句号，不也挺好的吗。”

深冬的冷风扑在Newt因莫吉托而泛红的脸上，他在散步回家的路上仔细地思考着Catherine的提议——他从未这样想过问题，又或者说，他从未认真地考虑过真的再也见不到Theseus了之后，他的生活会变成什么样，会有怎样的不同。他和Theseus的相处模式简单到令人唏嘘，Theseus关心他，他就被动着接受。他也尝试关心着Theseus，但总是显得十分无力，不及Theseus所给他的百分之一。对于对Theseus的感情，他所做的一切处理就是在自己的心里挖个坑，想尽各种办法把它埋得更深，不要让别人发现，尤其不要让Theseus发现。

作为一个抑郁症患者，Newt的所有行为几乎都是被动的。大概得病太久，他好像都已经丧失了期待一件事情的能力。对他来说，他的大脑的处理方式，就是把所发生的一切都设定为一定会有个坏结果——

比如他认为，他和Theseus，最后一定是坏结果。

 

无论是Queenie还是Catherine，她们的提议殊途同归，似乎Newt并没有什么选择，让Theseus知道他的想法已成必然。可是如果——如果他就是不说呢？

Newt讨厌他脑子里新出现的这种“必须要去做”的想法，如果——只对一件事情拥有控制权，他已经大概不能成为一名兽医了，那他必须控制自己的感情，哪怕只有这一件事情。

 

*  
Theseus的毕业期还是来了。

他开始更加经常出现在系里，与各位教授和学生告别。他也像Leta一样送了Newt很多生活用品，Theseus似乎又变回了那个关心他的Theseus，一遍遍的和Newt说记得按时吃药，记得多出门晒太阳，学习不要太拼命了，不要太着急毕业了。

“毕竟真的等你踏入社会，你会发现还是做学生的时候最单纯。”Theseus这样和他说。

Newt眯着眼睛看着Theseus，又想起了他那个一年前的愿望——他多么希望Theseus不要把他当成一个弟弟来看待，而现在看来，其实他连弟弟也不是。

Theseus，Newt在心里对他说，我真的很想看到你好学长的面具后面到底是怎样的模样，认识你这么久了，我却从未觉得我真的走进过你的生活，我想要拥抱你，想要和你一起，面对所有一切你藏起来从不示我的艰难，可现在看来，我大概已经失去了所有与你有关的可能。

Newt觉得自己马上要哭出声来。

 

 

———————————————————

番外彩蛋：

Queenie披着一条粉色的毛绒披肩，坐在酒吧的木质吧台前，面前摆着一杯蓝色的不知名鸡尾酒。  
“你会告诉Newt，Theseus来找过你吗？”Catherine一边擦着一个玻璃杯子，一边问Queenie。  
“那你会告诉Newt，Theseus来找过你吗？”Queenie对Catherine露出了一个狡黠的笑容。  
“当然不会了，”Catherine又拿起一个杯子来，“那你说，他们谁会先开口呢。”  
“不知道，”Queenie拿起面前的饮品，嘬了一口，“但直觉告诉我，应该很快了，他们不可能错过的。”

是的，Queenie没有告诉Newt的是，Catherine还有另一层身份——布斯巴顿那届最优秀的心理系毕业生，Queenie的直系学姐。

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Newt，你是想现在，还是再等一等？我也可以等到你毕业……如果到那时候，你还愿意的话。”

在将公寓里的物品打包起来之前，他们在一起吃了一顿饭。Theseus和Queenie下厨，餐桌上丰富的仿佛在庆祝下一个圣诞节。  
Newt犹豫再三还是去了，他呆呆地坐在餐厅里，透过厨房与餐厅相隔的玻璃，尝试用眼睛和大脑勾勒Theseus的身形，想象他穿上学士服的模样。  
Newt仍旧没有决定要不要与即将真的穿上学士服的Theseus合影——他们还未曾有过一张同框的照片，这几乎是最后的机会了。

这也将是他愚蠢的，近乎绝望的，单恋的尽头。

晚饭进行的十分愉快——或者说，其他人吃的十分愉快。Newt机械地切着Queenie分在他盘子里的鸡肉，仿佛下定决心要把它剁成肉末一样。  
这太超纲了，Newt心里想，他心乱成了麻团，从头到尾都没有抬头看过Theseus。他觉得自己整个鼻腔都是酸的，胸口闷痛，好像有人在他的肺部放了一整块大石头，压的他喘不过气来。  
“Newt，你还好吗？”Theseus注意到了他的不同寻常，像往常几千次做的那样，在这种时递一杯水给他。

Newt随着Theseus的声音不自觉地抬头，于是他看到了，那双好看的，明亮的，棕色的眼睛。

“咣当”一声，他手里的刀叉落到了地上，Newt被着刺耳的声音吓的哆嗦了一下，忍了很久的眼泪马上就要失守，不能，不可以哭，至少不可以当着Theseus的面哭。

Newt嗖地站了起来，随着这个大幅度的动作，手边的东西全都碰翻在了地上，但Newt没有像往常一样慌张的低头收拾，他用脚踹开凳子，逃一样的穿过客厅直奔阳台。

他哆哆嗦嗦地拿出一根烟，用了差不多一分钟才点着。一月底的室外冷的像冰窖，Newt只穿着一件套头毛衣，他瑟缩在Theseus家小阳台的角落上，背靠着一大堆Theseus买回来准备打包用的纸箱子，眼泪不住地往外涌。

Newt也不知道自己坐了多久，直到一床熟悉的毯子落到他的身上，迫使他下意识抬头。  
Theseus已经蹲下了，关切地看着他，Newt一看是Theseus，又把头扭了过去。  
“你在生我气？”Theseus问他。  
“没有，”Newt又掏出一根烟来，从毯子里哆哆嗦嗦地伸出手来准备点上。他纤细的手指已经冻得通红，与苍白到毫无血色的脸颊产生了鲜明的对比。  
Theseus接过他的打火机，给他点上烟，又添了一句：“你还是少抽一点，对身体不好。”  
Newt吐出一口浓烟，烟雾将他俩包围起来。  
他透过烟雾看着Theseus，携带着尼古丁的气体眯了他的眼睛，又辣又疼。  
Theseus朝他伸手，摸了摸他的头发，思考了一下，说：“Newt，记得照顾好自己。”  
“照顾好自己吗？”Newt的嘴角咧了咧，露出了一个很难看的笑容，那些原本好看的雀斑全部拧在他的脸上，让他的表情变得更加狰狞，Theseus看着他，或许是从未见过这样的Newt，Theseus的表情犹豫又疑惑。  
“Theseus，你真的很讨厌，”Newt站起来，一把将那床每次Theseus用来安慰他的毯子从身上扯下来甩进Theseus的怀里，他剜了Theseus最后一眼，然后将烟狠狠地掐灭在自己的手背上。

Theseus发出了一声惊叫，迅速站了起来，上前一步攥住他的手腕，提高了音量：“Newt你干什么！你犯什么傻！”  
“不用你操心，”Newt冷冷地丢下五个字，将Theseus的手强硬地甩开，“我走了。”

他踉踉跄跄地走在冻得坚硬的小路上，胡乱用大衣讲自己裹住，脸上的眼泪已经风干，手背上刚才烟头烫过的地方在一跳一跳的疼。

全都搞砸了，全都结束了，Newt心里想。

 

*  
Newt撞开酒吧的门的时候已经将近夜里10点，Catherine正斜倚在吧台上抽水烟，屋里烟雾缭绕。  
“Newt？——Newt！你怎么了！”看见跌跌撞撞闯进来的人影，Catherine先是愣了一下，然后迅速从吧台后面冲了出来，扶Newt在沙发上坐下。  
“我想喝曼哈顿，”Newt抬头看着Catherine，两只眼睛湿漉漉的，“吉普森也行。”  
“你先告诉我发生了什么，然后你想喝什么都行，”Catherine从库房里搬出一床被子，将Newt严严实实地裹了起来，然后坐在了Newt对面。  
Newt迟疑了一下，还是将发生的所有事情全盘托出了，讲到结尾处，他还是忍不住又哭了：“How dumb I am. I destroy everything.”  
“Nonono honey，”Catherine先是查看了Newt的手背，从吧台底下翻出了一个简易急救箱，拿出酒精和棉球来给他清理伤口，后者除了哆嗦了一下之外，并没有发出任何呻吟声，“你没有毁掉任何东西——相信我，你没有。”  
眼前Newt糟糕的模样使得Catherine憋在心里的话呼之欲出，为了阻止自己，Catherine低下头，过分仔细地给Newt包扎好他手背上那个可怕的伤口，然后起身，去给Newt调酒。

Newt喝了很多，也抽了很多烟，他和Catherine甚至分享了几根手卷烟，最后Newt歪倒在了沙发上，胡乱睡着了。

 

当Newt睁开眼的时候，发现已经是第二天的下午了。他依稀记得他是睡在Catherine的酒吧里的，但不知道为什么，醒来他却躺在自己的床上，他的大衣和毛衣被脱了，但还是穿着衬衣和裤子。  
他甩了甩过分沉重的头，先是检查了钱包和手机——它们都好好的还留在原位，抬起手腕来看了看手上的绷带，又拿起手机来想要确认一下具体时间，却看到了一条来自Theseus的短信。

“Newt，如果你不介意的话，周末能来我家帮我打包一下行李吗？”

Newt歪着头，想了一下，介意吗，如果Theseus不介意他突然发了疯，那他其实也不介意。Theseus帮了他那么多，那么多——多到Newt觉得如果没有遇到他，他都无法在布斯巴顿成功存活下来。就当去做个最后的告别吧，就当还债——虽然他这辈子都可能还不清Theseus的“帮助债”了。

Newt回了个“好的”，将手机扔到了一边。

但他觉得自己必须要再去一趟Catherine的小酒吧，昨天那么失态，他理应去道个歉。Newt以一种艰难的姿势洗了个澡，收拾了一下自己狼狈的模样，然后穿戴整齐，向Catherine的酒吧走去。

“醒了？”Catherine看着Newt进来，冲他笑了笑，“要我说，曼哈顿还是不太适合你，有点太烈了。”  
Newt的脸一红，他一边摘下围巾一边在吧台边上坐下：“真的很抱歉……还麻烦你把我送回家…醒来我吓了一跳。”  
Catherine的表情尴尬了一下，但只是一瞬间，她立马调整了一下，确定Newt应该没有注意到：“没事的Newt，醒了就好。”  
“我……我还会跟Theseus见一面，”Newt没头没脑的来了这么一句，“他…他问我，能不能去帮他打包一下行李。”  
“去吧，挺好的，”Catherine递给Newt一杯蜂蜜梨汤，“解酒用的。”  
“可是……我怕我会再发疯……我没有想到会以这种方式收场…”  
“我觉得，Theseus会主动找你，起码证明一点——他并不介意，而且，他既然这么说，那就证明他需要你，”Catherine拿出一根烟来，在烟嘴上捏了一下，发出清脆的声响，她也递给Newt一根，“尝尝这个，一个日本学生送我的，说是一种叫做爆珠的烟，有一股蓝莓的甜味儿。”  
Newt学着Catherine的样子，也摁开了那粒藏在烟嘴里的珠子，点着了之后吸了一口：“唔……好凉，甜的。”  
“喜欢吗？”Catherine问他，Newt又抽了一口，点点头，Catherine将整包烟都递给他，“送你了。”

 

*  
Newt在Theseus的公寓门口站了好一会儿，深吸了一口气。

他的心情异常的沉重——不止是因为这是与Theseus单独见的“最后一面”，而是他突然非常确定自己的能力就是不行，所有的人都在照顾着他，拽着他，帮助他，他才勉强坚持到现在。如果他从未遇到过Theseus和Leta，Tina，Queenie以及Jacob，也包括Catherine，他无法想象自己飘在比利牛斯山会是一种怎样的情况。不止Theseus，他觉得他欠所有人，欠所有身边的人，也不止什么所谓的“帮助债”，而是一辈子可能都还不清的温情了。

Theseus的室友已经在圣诞节假期的时候搬走了，所以整间公寓只剩下他一个人。其实这个学期要到将近3月底才会结束，Newt并不明白为什么Theseus要这么早开始打包——他并没有像Leta一样那么多的行李。

像是知道Newt已经来了，Theseus开门的声音打断了他无止境的自我反省。他将他拉进来，Newt被这熟悉的暖烘烘的气息熏了一下，不知道是不是生理性的眼泪，总而言之他的眼睛又湿了。

“我们从哪儿开始？”Newt觉得如果再不开始干活，他就又要说出什么奇怪的话来了。  
“不着急，你还没吃饭呢吧，先吃点东西，”Theseus很自然地牵起他的手，将他拉到餐桌旁。  
不自然的那个现在变成了Newt，他根本搞不清到底发生了什么，以及要发生什么。

Theseus做了土豆烧牛肉和一盘凯撒沙拉——他猜对了，Newt确实没吃饭，或者说，自从前几天从Theseus家逃走，Newt便进入了一个十分难挨的犯病期，供给他日常生活所需能量的的基本上是尼古丁和酒精。

牛肉的香气再一次熏红了他的眼睛。Theseus轻轻地拽过他的手，拆开已经有点脏了的纱布——很明显，自那天Catherine帮他清理过伤口之后，他就再也没管过那里。  
Theseus小心翼翼地揭开纱布，看了看Newt已经开始化脓起泡的烫伤，心疼而责备的看了他一眼，便起身去找医用箱。  
“Theseus你不用——”Newt站起来试图阻止他，却被Theseus给打断了。  
“你给我坐下，”Theseus的声音居然在颤抖。  
Theseus拿着一只绿色的小箱子回来了，他掏出一只蓝色的小瓶子，拧开盖，抓住Newt往回缩的手，抬头看了看他：“忍着点儿，会疼——但是必须处理干净，已经开始发炎了。”  
透明的液体冰凉而又刺痛，倒在了Newt化脓且起泡的伤口上，Theseus又打开一根一次性输液器，将针头拔下来，动作轻柔且熟练的挑开Newt伤口上的水泡。  
“Theseus——我记得你是转专业——  
所以你从前是……学什么的？”Newt看着Theseus娴熟的动作，突然想起来他从未问过Theseus这个问题。  
“护理，”果不其然，与医学相关，“其实就是男护士。”  
Theseus低着头，认真地给Newt清理完伤口，涂上烫伤膏，晾干，然后在Newt的皮肤上贴上一块薄膜。  
“这是蜂胶做的，类似于人造皮肤——其实这种伤口应该晾着，但是现在这个情况暴露着也不合适，所以还是要勤换药，”Theseus结束了整个操作，一边收拾一边叮嘱Newt，“快吃饭吧，不然凉了伤胃。”

伤胃吗，Newt又想起了那一次，Theseus蜷缩在床上，因胃痛直冒冷汗的样子。

可能是看他愣着，Theseus主动拿起了勺子，挖了两勺牛肉放进Newt的盘子里。  
Theseus的这种关心让Newt觉得自己不争气的眼泪又要决堤，他切了两块牛肉放进嘴里，又抬头看了看Theseus，终于还是决定开口。

“你…Theseus…你不怪我？”  
“我为什么要怪你？”Theseus看着他，反问了回来。  
“因为……因为我……那次我太……我太失态了，”Newt又把头低下了，他不敢看Theseus的眼睛。那时候，他以为从逃出Theseus公寓大门的那一刻起，他们就不会再有交集，但是显然他们现在还面对面坐在桌子旁吃饭。  
“我也不是第一次见你失态是不是，”出乎意料的，Theseus冲他笑了笑。

Newt觉得自己的大脑又要爆炸，虽然这次他没有碰翻东西也没有踢开凳子，但为了控制自己不要在Theseus面前哭出来，他还是起身去了阳台。

Theseus并没有立马跟出来，而是在Newt点着了第二根烟之后，才拿着那条永恒的毯子出来了，他先将Newt裹好了，然后站在了Newt身旁。

 

“所以……Theseus……是为什么……”

他们并排站了很久，久到Newt已经忍受不下去这种冰冻的气氛，他迟疑着，终于转过身去，看着Theseus，先开了口。

Theseus也回看着Newt，脸上是一种Newt从未见过的神情。他并没有马上开口回答Newt，而是又沉默了一会儿，深吸了一口气，提出了一个问题。

 

“Newt，你是想现在，还是再等一等？我也可以等到你毕业……如果到那时候，你还愿意的话。”

 

*  
“你…Theseus…你…你说什么？”  
Newt整个人都颤抖了起来，他胡乱摸索着自己的口袋，掏出一支烟来点上，想要镇定一下自己的情绪，他不懂Theseus刚才说的到底是什么意思，又好像有点懂，但又不确定他是不是指的——

“给我一根吧，”Theseus向Newt伸出了一只手。  
“我…我不知道你也抽烟……”Newt迟疑地递给Theseus一支烟，并举起了打火机，却被Theseus用手推开了。  
Theseus看着Newt满脸慌张和疑问的表情，把烟塞进了嘴里，慢慢地伸出一只手，抚上了Newt的后脑勺，将他的头拉进。  
香烟头在空气中接触，闪过一道微弱的火星，浓重的烟雾再次将两个人包围。  
“居然是蓝莓爆珠，”Theseus深吸了一口气，感慨了一句。  
“你知道这种烟？”  
“对，从前去日本的时候抽到过，”Theseus冲Newt笑了笑。  
“我不知道你还去过日本，”Newt低下头，小声的嘟囔着。  
“现在你知道了，”Theseus伸手将Newt拉的更近，他们之间的距离已经近到可以忽略不计了，他看着Newt，“我会跟你讲更多我的事情，我们还有很多时间，当然……如果你愿意的话。”  
Theseus看着Newt，期待着他的回复，Newt很久没有说话，只是抬起头，用泪光淋淋的眼睛看着Theseus。

他太紧张了，如果不是这样紧张，他也许会发现面前的Theseus是在强装镇定，实际上心跳的声音和变得苍白的脸色已经明显到无法忽略。

“你愿意吗？”  
看Newt一直没有回答，Theseus终于同样开始慌神，再问了一次。

“你的意思……是……是我想的那样吗？”Newt的眼泪终于决堤而出，瞬间挂满了整张脸。

Theseus抬起手来，擦掉一串Newt的眼泪，但Newt的眼泪实在太多了，他索性低了低头，吻上了Newt的眼睛，并用双手环住了Newt的肩膀。  
Newt在Theseus的怀里剧烈地颤抖了起来，他哭得更凶，Theseus不得不使劲把他抱的更紧，一遍遍的在他耳朵旁边重复着：“对不起，对不起，Newt，都怪我，我应该早点告诉你我的心思，我不该推开你，咱们不该耽误这么久的，对不起，对不起，都怪我。”

他们保持着这个姿势，拥抱了很久，直到Newt的抽噎声逐渐弱了下来。Theseus微微松了松胳膊，Newt从他的肩头露出了一张湿淋淋的脸。

“我愿意，Theseus，”Newt并没有忘记他还没有给Theseus回应，“如果你也愿意的话，我想…现在比较好。”

也许就是在得到Newt回答的那一瞬间，Newt发现，那一直看似厚重的好学长的面具从Theseus的脸上消失了，又或者说，其实从今天他踏进Theseus家门的那一刻起，Theseus就已经把那副面具收了起来。

原来他早就做好了准备。

 

———————————————————

番外彩蛋：

“他喝了多少？”  
Theseus跪在沙发前，查看似乎毫无知觉的Newt，声音中带着一股恼怒。  
“一杯曼哈顿，一杯长岛冰茶，”Catherine被Theseus刀割一样的眼神吓得缩了缩脖子，但还是回答了前者的问题。  
“Fuck，”Theseus挤出一句脏话来，他心疼地伸手摸了摸Newt依然冰凉的脸庞，看着他熟睡的时候微微颤动的睫毛，在自己脸上胡乱抹了一把。  
“你骂我干嘛，他冻着了，其实喝点儿烈酒没关系的，正好驱寒，”Catherine其实知道自己理亏，但还是苍白地辩解了一下。  
“以后真的不能让他再喝这么多了，”Theseus将Newt横抱起来，“我把他送回家去睡——他要是问起来，就说是你送的，行吗？”  
“行行行，”Catherine翻了个白眼，“不过我真的希望，下次他再来，就不是一个人坐在吧台边上了，Theseus，他等了太久了，你也知道你就要——”  
“不会再是他一个人来了，”Theseus强硬地打断了Catherine的话，他又低下头看了看怀里的的Newt，没忍住蹭了蹭他的脸庞。Catherine露出了一个笑容，为他开了门。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 让Newt有点惊讶的是，Theseus并没有准备隐藏他们这段恋情的开始——当然他也没有表现的很刻意。不过当一起踏进教学楼的时候，Newt的手还是在Theseus的手掌中紧张地抽动了一下，换来了后者将他攥地更紧的动作。

Newt很久没有睡的这么好过了。

 

他被Theseus抱回了餐厅，Theseus盯着他吃完了一整盘烧牛肉，感叹他轻的像只流浪猫。他们一起裹在那张毯子里，重看了Newt第一次来Theseus家的时候一起看的那部老电影，并无视了室内不得吸烟的条款，在沙发上分享完了那包来自Catherine的日本香烟，还喝光了Theseus家里剩下的所有啤酒和红酒。

醉的迷迷瞪瞪的Newt把他们从认识到现在，相处的每个细节全都在Theseus耳边念叨了一遍。

“你不是记性很不好的吗，进实验室要穿鞋套这件事我跟你说了四回你才记住。”Theseus轻轻弹了弹Newt的小脑瓜。  
“其实那分记什么，我很想要记住的和我很努力想忘记的，我都记得很清楚。”Newt终于不再哭了，向Theseus露出了一个朦朦胧胧的笑容。

他们没有收拾行李，Newt晚上也没有回家。

 

他微微睁开眼睛，模模糊糊看到Theseus的鼻尖就在他的面前，他轻轻地用自己的鼻尖碰了碰Theseus，小心翼翼地想要确认眼前的人到底是不是真的存在，自己是不是又在做梦。

后者没有睁开眼睛，却把搭在Newt腰间的胳膊收紧，将Newt拉的更近。

Newt从毯子里伸出一只手，颤颤巍巍地摸上Theseus的脸。  
现实与之前梦境的重叠让Newt觉得很恍惚，他依然不敢相信自己暗恋了这么久的人就这样与他相拥在同一张床上。

Theseus慢慢地睁开眼睛，看着Newt被暖气熏的成粉红色的脸庞，轻轻笑了笑。他翻起身来，动作轻柔的将Newt压在身下，小心翼翼地动作像是怕把Newt碰坏了一样。  
与梦里的Theseus一样，现实中的Theseus也显得并不着急，实际上，Newt能看出来，Theseus是怕吓着自己，所以每一分更亲密的接触都把持的12万分的小心。

“……这一切都是真的吗，不是我酒喝的太多产生的幻觉？”Newt咬了咬下嘴唇，将头埋进Theseus的怀抱里。  
Theseus低头看了看身下的小人儿，笑了笑，在Newt的脸上亲了亲：“都是真的，Newt，你就在这儿，我也在这儿。”  
Newt扑闪着他的绿眼睛，满足地在Theseus赤裸的胸膛上蹭了蹭。  
“Theseus…我……你介意我拿点儿衣服和日用品过来，和你一起住吗，你都要走了……”Newt用手指在Theseus的胸膛上画着圈，犹豫了半天，还是提出了这个请求。  
“当然可以了，”Theseus微微有点惊讶，自从昨天把Newt从阳台上抱进来之后，他就一直在思考该如何跟Newt开口让他过来和自己一起住，结果没想到Newt先开口了。

其实这样已经很好，Newt心里想，他们终于还是没有错过，他再也不用艰难地追随着Theseus的脚步，绞尽脑汁地靠近他却又隐藏自己的感情。那些之前的无尽的纠结和痛苦仿佛随着Theseus在阳台上问出那个问题的瞬间烟消云散。

Newt固然在意Theseus即将要离开的事实，但在这件事情上，爱钻牛角尖的他罕见地想的很开，他很满足，只想珍惜Theseus还在他身边的每一秒。

等等，Newt突然想到了一件事情。

他把Theseus从他身上推了下去，抓起他的左手，直奔小手指。

果真，那枚银色的尾戒已经消失了。

Theseus先是疑惑，而后发现Newt是要看他的尾戒。他揉了揉Newt的头发，伸手在床头柜上摸了摸，然后从毯子里抽出了Newt的左手。  
这次换Newt感到疑惑了，直到Theseus将那枚尾戒套在了Newt的无名指上。  
“That's already been a history，”在Theseus发现Newt无名指的尺寸刚好合适这枚戒指的时候，他露出了满意的笑容，将Newt搂进怀里，“I'm yours now.”

Newt将自己的左手举到眼前，看了又看，仿佛不敢相信自己的眼睛。

“Well，”Theseus看着Newt脸上藏不住的欣喜，将Newt搂的更紧，“你先戴着这个，等我赚了钱，咱们结婚的时候，再给你买个新的。”  
“结婚吗…？”Newt觉得脑子里又是轰的一声，这24小时他的大脑接受了太多的惊喜和惊吓，已经不太运作了，“你…你认真的吗？和我这样的人……你确定吗？”  
“我认真的，”Theseus的表情仿佛像是在答辩的时候阐述自己的课题，“你知道的，从前我并不想陷入一段关系里，所以一旦我决定要开始，就是绝对认真的。”  
“我还是要…我得跟你说对不起，从前推开你的时候，不理睬你的时候，不回复你的消息的时候——我被自己的想法吓坏了，”Theseus深吸一口气，决定向Newt吐露一切，“我反复想了很久，我对你是什么感觉，你知道的，当你……当你已经10年左右没有念头想要建立一段长期关系，这种感觉突然就来了的时候——我当时几乎是下意识的对自己说不。而且我也不确定，这种感觉是一瞬间的，还是会持续下去的——说真的，你别怪我，其实是毕业这件事情让我发现，如果我就这样错过你，如果我就这样…什么都不说然后就离开你，我会有多么的痛苦和遗憾，越来越近的时限让我确定了，我对你的感情真的，是认真的。”  
“我也花了很长时间去思考……说起来很可笑，我就是一直在纠结，我也没什么自信，我不知道你对我是不是有同样的感觉，真的太久了，我对不起你，我想了太久了。”  
“你……你不介意我的……”Newt伸手抚平Theseus因自责而微微皱起的眉头。  
“我不介意，”Theseus把Newt的头摁进怀里，阻止他继续说下去，“我只介意你把烟头掐灭在手上……不过也都怪我，我不会再这样让你伤心了。”  
Theseus将Newt那只受伤的手拉过来查看了一下，然后在那张蜂胶贴上轻轻亲了一下。  
“不过我刚才不是求婚啊，你别搞混了，”Theseus赶紧补充上了一句，“到时候我一定给你一个正式的求婚仪式，绝对不拿这种东西随便糊弄你。”  
“哪有人在一起第一天就求婚的？”Newt佯装严肃的轻轻敲了敲Theseus的脑袋，但脸上的笑意依然还是出卖了他内心的喜悦。

Newt用一根手指抚摸着Theseus微微有点干燥的嘴唇，又想到了那些在圣诞假期时混乱的梦境。就算有那些梦做铺垫，但他还是从未认真设想过他的初吻以及初夜会如何交出——即使是在梦里，他们的亲密接触甚至都还穿着白色T恤。

而现在的一切早已经超出那些Newt版的“春梦”的涉及范围。其实要他来说，这一切发生的速度真是太快了，他不知道别人谈恋爱是怎么样的——但他很确定，Queenie和Jacob肯定没有在确定关系的第一天晚上就睡在一起，没有在第二天早上就讨论同居甚至包括一起相伴后半生之类的内容。

Newt觉得迷茫，可能还有些恐慌，或许也夹带着很多害羞。他其实知道Theseus已经有一些反应了——刚才Theseus压上来的时候，Newt分明感受到了坚硬而滚烫的柱状物体隔着一层薄薄的内裤布料抵在他的小腹上。  
Newt经历了短短的思想斗争，好像那些害羞的成分随着Theseus温暖的怀抱被赶跑了一些，他收回了那根手指，准备抬头主动献上自己的双唇，结果就在他抬头的一瞬间，Theseus的双唇贴了上来。

Theseus吻得很小心，好像生怕把Newt给碰坏了一样。他缓缓地将Newt的嘴唇含住，一整个吃了进去，吮吸着，好像要将Newt的味道全部印进心里。在感受着Theseus的舌头试探性的在嘴唇前面徘徊了一阵之后，Newt才如梦初醒般的微微张开嘴，放Theseus的舌头进来。Newt生涩地回应着Theseus绵软的舌头，寻找着空隙与他纠缠在一起。他抬起双手抚上Theseus的脸颊，将Theseus拉得更近。  
像是因为得到了Newt的首肯，Theseus的入侵变得有些野蛮，他侵占着Newt口腔里剩余的空气，甚至使坏吮吸着Newt的舌头，像是在品尝一口丝滑的奶油布丁。  
Newt觉得自己整个人已经彻底的被Theseus包围，快要沦陷在这个吻里了。唇舌间的纠缠仿佛长的没有尽头，先前的那些痛苦熬人的试探也好，等待也好，纠缠也罢，一并都彻底融化消失在了二人之间。

当他们终于因为长时间接吻而缺氧最后不得不分开的时候，Newt本就饱满的嘴唇已经被亲的微微泛起了水光，Theseus的喉咙里则发出一阵一阵闷着的喘息生，他低头看着Newt，发现那抹娇羞的粉红色从鼻尖一路蔓延到耳朵根。

“对初吻还满意嘛，”Theseus看着Newt害羞的样子，决定讲点什么来“破坏一下气氛”。  
果然，Newt拿手轻轻拍了一下Theseus的胸膛，不情不愿地撅起了嘴：“你怎么知道是初吻……”  
“这还不明显？”Theseus又伏下身亲了亲Newt的额头。  
“并不是好不好！”Newt红了脸，“我……我梦到过！我梦到过和你在草地上……”  
“在草地上干嘛？”  
Newt看着Theseus戏谑的表情，哀之不妙：“就是亲了一下而已！”

 

*  
Newt坚决地拒绝了Theseus建议的“再多睡一下”，并强烈表示这段时间已经耽误了很多学习进度，Theseus笑着打趣说没想到自己到头来居然找了个学霸做自己的另一半。  
“你难道不算是学霸？”Newt对Theseus给自己打上的标签很是不解，明明通宵达旦在教学楼里处理数据查资料做实验，待的时间最长的总是Theseus。  
“不，我是咸鱼，”Theseus笑着去揉Newt蓬松的卷发。

所以即使是在星期天的下午，Newt还是跑来了实验室，还扯上了非官方实验室专家Theseus。

让Newt有点惊讶的是，Theseus并没有准备遮掩他们这段恋情的开始——当然他也没有表现的很刻意。不过当一起踏进教学楼的时候，Newt的手还是在Theseus的手掌中紧张地抽动了一下，换来了后者将他攥地更紧的动作。  
Theseus微笑着跟迎面走过来的认识他的学弟学妹们打招呼，Newt的脸也随着遇到越来越多的人而越变越红。他偷偷地用眼角的余光看着Theseus的侧脸，再看看自己那只，现在被Theseus紧紧握住，戴着Theseus曾用来标志自己拒绝任何亲密关系的尾戒的手，心头又不自觉地攀上一阵欣喜。

对于那些Theseus给出的，关于为什么会刻意疏远他躲避他，常人听上去可能会皱起眉头给出“自私”的评价的解释，Newt决定照单全收。大概曾经怨恨过，也许真的灰心过，日后一定还会有波折。Newt不是天生的悲观者，虽然大脑、思维和情绪被该死的抑郁症腐蚀到千疮百孔，但是此刻就这样被Theseus紧紧地牵住，他觉得满足，也从未这样对生活充满希望过。

他们并排着在无菌实验室的窗口签字，领隔离服，在隔间里穿戴整齐，Theseus非常自然地帮Newt拉紧护目镜后面的带子。

Newt依然觉得有些恍惚——之前他不是没接受过Theseus的帮助，实际上，给予他帮助最多的就是Theseus。从第一节专业课开始，Theseus就经常手把手地带着他做所有的步骤，在印刷部装订论文的时候，如果Theseus看到他的东西已经印刷完成的时候，会主动帮他压好封皮带回实验室，Theseus还会在发现他在加班的时候从包里掏出苏打饼干递给他，或是在午夜的时候往他的桌子前面放一杯咖啡。

Newt站在大型离心机前面等待它操作完毕的同时，将这些点点滴滴又在脑子里像过电影一样放了一遍。他大概懂了Theseus早上说的那番话，原来他们在那段时间里都一样，不敢多与对方言语怕泄露自己的想法，却又总是下意识的靠近彼此。

Newt想着这些细节，在厚实的隔离服里偷偷地笑了笑，突然一双胳膊环上了他的腰，Newt回头，发现是Theseus正把头搭在自己的肩膀上。

这个动作让Newt想起了他刚开始暗恋Theseus的时候，他也常会磨蹭到Theseus在干活的实验室，假装非常随意的把头靠在坐在那里看文献的Theseus的背上。

只不过现在，再也不需要假装了。

 

慢慢地，Newt逐渐发现，其实Theseus并没有什么特别的所谓的“好学长面具”，这纯属他自己的多余想象。在他们开始交往之后，Theseus对他的态度并没有特别大的变化——除了两点，第一点就是，无论在什么样的情况下，只要Theseus能拿出手机来，Newt的消息他就一定会回复，第二点是，Theseus突然变成了一个抱抱怪，而且是不分时间场合的那种。

就比如这周的一节与Tina同上的理论课，在他们下课之后，Theseus来接Newt一起去吃饭。他等在教室门口，当Newt背着书包从教室里出来的时候，Theseus的第一个动作就是将Newt拉过来搂在怀里蹭了蹭他的脸，然后从Newt的背上把书包取下来。这一连串的动作吓得跟在Newt后面的Tina一个激灵，赶紧捂上眼睛不停地重复着一句话：  
“我没看我没看！”  
“Theseus，”Newt从Theseus的怀里挣脱出来，责备地看了他一眼。  
“我们又没干什么，对吧，”Theseus假装没有看到Newt的眼神，而是对Tina说，“Tina你成熟点，这点儿事儿都能把你吓着，中午要一起吃饭吗？”  
“不不不不不了，”Tina的头摇地像拨浪鼓，“我才不去给你们当3000w的大电灯泡。”

再比如Theseus有时候会突然出现在图书馆的外面，逮住出来抽烟放风的Newt，并伸手从他的烟盒里抽出一只烟来，当着同样吞云吐雾的Tina的面再次上演一遍“香烟接吻”的场景，并在随后一整根烟的过程中都搂着Newt的细腰不放。

“你俩真的够了！”Tina举双手抗议着，“这样欺负一个单身人士真的好吗！”

 

*  
“Theseus，你真的……不开始打包吗？”

时间来到了2月底，就算同居的生活再美好，就算Theseus东西并不多（比起Leta），但是他好歹也在比利牛斯山住了这么些年了，也有很多零碎需要早点收拾，Newt虽然十分不想让他离开，但是到现在还没开始也太奇怪了吧。

于是在2月的最后一个周末，Newt忍不住询问起了正在拆一个快递的Theseus，那是一个崭新的食物搅拌机。

“哦……说到这个，”Theseus站起来，将这个机器放进厨房的橱柜里，“你等我一下，确切的说是去阳台上等我一下，穿暖和一点儿。”

Newt扯过那条毯子，站在阳台上抽烟缓解自己疑惑又紧张的心情。

“Ok，”Theseus也出来了，他站在Newt的面前，“我其实应该早点告诉你的——但是在事情没办妥之前，我怕最后如果没成功，你会更失落。”  
“所以你在说什么？”Newt把烟掐灭在Theseus给他专门准备的烟灰缸里，他隐隐约约的感受到了什么，但是又不敢确定。  
Theseus掏出手机来，翻了翻，递给了Newt。

那是一封通知Theseus他留校做长期正式助教的申请通过的邮件。

它没有很长，也没有很多生僻词汇，但是Newt反反复复地看了好几遍，然后他狠狠地在自己的胳膊上掐了一下。  
“你别闹，”Theseus马上抓住Newt的手，阻止他做出更过激的事情。

“所以……所以……这个意思是？”Newt瞪着他的绿眼睛看着Theseus。  
“就是邮件里说的那个意思，”Theseus将Newt拉进了他的怀里。  
“但是你不是已经拿到了那间制药公司的offer？”Newt还是不敢相信这个爆炸性的消息，他从Theseus的怀里挣扎出来，继续瞪着他。  
“我也不是完全不为他们工作的，”Theseus觉得他有必要解释一下了，“你也知道，那家公司跟咱们学校的其中一个实验室有合作，所以我做助教的期间，会帮他们做一些测试——是有薪水的，而且因为是给学校打工，同样也有薪水，这样我就有两份薪水啦，并且我还可以继续做我之前没做完的实验项目。”  
Newt怔怔地看着Theseus：“你没必要为了我这样……”  
“Well，”Theseus冲Newt笑了笑，“也不是完全为了你，你知道我想多留在学校一段时间，我还不想这么快结束学生时代呢”，Newt挑起一根眉毛审视着Theseus，后者立马卸下了伪装，将Newt重新搂进怀里，“——好吧好吧我说实话，其实主要还是为了你，我不能就这么跟你说咱们在一起吧然后就拍拍屁股走了，我不能这么对你——同样的，我也不能这么对自己，我舍不得你，我想要和你待在一起。”

“所以……你什么时候开始申请的？我记得……学校在这方面的效率一向很低的啊。”  
“我想想……在你在这儿把烟头掐灭在手背上，从我这儿拔腿就走之后。”  
“Theseus……”  
Newt整个人愣在Theseus的怀里，他觉得他应该说点什么来表达自己内心现在爆炸一般的喜悦和感激，但是除了Theseus的名字之外，他什么也表达不出来。

Theseus发现Newt的眼泪又开始在眼眶里打转，不由的在心里叹了口气，谁能想到平时在外人面前不声不响冷冷淡淡还倔的可以的Newt在他面前就是一个小哭包呢。他想了想，一把横抱起Newt，用脚踢开阳台虚掩的门，将Newt直接抱到了床上。


	7. Chapter 7

Theseus几乎是将Newt丢到了床上，还没等Newt反应过来，Theseus又湿又重的吻就落了下来。他一改往日亲吻Newt时小心又温柔的方式，直接将Newt柔软的舌头从口腔吮吸了出来与自己纠缠在一起，Newt不自觉地发出了呜咽声，双手攀上了Theseus的肩头。

“Newt，Newt……”在不知道过了多久之后，Theseus终于放开了Newt的双唇，他正在Newt的脖颈间来来回回地轻蹭，一只手已经摸进了Newt的衬衣里，触碰着Newt腹部薄薄的皮肤，“我必须得问你……”  
“问我什么……好痒…”Newt扭着身子尝试躲避Theseus带来的这种麻痒感，殊不知自己这种半推半就的动作撩拨得Theseus更加难受。Theseus突然停止了所有动作，甩了甩头，像是要把什么东西赶出自己的脑袋一样，他用双手把自己撑起来，低头看着自己身下，已经因为那个吻和抚摸逐渐变成粉红色的Newt。  
“你…咱们可以吗？你告诉我实话……？你的身体状况允许吗？”Theseus咬了咬嘴唇，眼神却无比认真。  
“啊？你说什——哦……”Newt一瞬间没反应过来，当他意识到Theseus居然是因为这种原因停了下来专门询问他的时候，不禁觉得有点好笑，又有点莫名的心酸，他再次伸出双臂将Theseus圈住，尝试拉近他们的距离，Theseus却倔强地使着劲不让Newt得逞：“你先告诉我实话，不行我就去浴室熄个火，我不能不顾你的身体乱来。”  
“Oh God，你当我是陶瓷做的吗？”Newt叹了口气，扯住了Theseus的衣服，“我可以，我当然可以了……不过你能不能…温柔一些……我有点怕…………”

Theseus终于又覆上了Newt的身体，再次吻住了Newt的双唇，温热的鼻息又长又粗重地拍打在Newt的脸上，将他一同拽进欲望的深渊里。Newt已经懂得了回应Theseus舌尖上的试探和挑逗，甚至还在他们的纠缠和啃咬中找到了缝隙将自己的舌头同样送进Theseus的口中，学着Theseus的做法侵占着对方口腔里的每一寸湿润的空间。  
“该死，”在他们终于结束了这个吻之后，Theseus喘着粗气坐了起来，一把将自己的毛衫揪着脱了下来，然后颤抖着双手去解Newt的衬衣扣子，Newt知趣地没有追问Theseus的这句低语是什么意思，抬手想要帮他，却被Theseus一把摁住：“你别动，我亲自来。”

他们的上半身紧密地贴在一起，这不是他们第一次赤裸相拥，但Newt从未发现Theseus也能变得这么滚烫。Theseus将Newt牢牢地锁在怀里，细细密密地吻落在Newt通红的耳根上，逐渐向下移动到锁骨，再到胸前淡红色的乳首，当他埋头含住其中一颗的时候，Newt的喉咙里终于发出了一声细碎的呻吟。  
Theseus的动作并不着急，他在每一个有可能是敏感点的地方停留，留下自己湿润的吻痕和抚摸。在缓慢而艰难的寻找和试探Newt的身体的过程中，虽然觉得自己的胯下就快要爆炸了，Theseus倒也获得了一种别样的乐趣。他并非第一次，接触过女人也开拓过男人，虽然那些经历都沉淀在几乎10年之前的记忆里，但他还是能清晰的分辨出来身下的Newt的与众不同。  
他曾在Leta那堆成山的有关神经系统的资料中看到过有关抑郁症的治疗介绍，自然知道那几种Newt一直在服用的药物不一例外都有可能会导致性冷淡的副作用。他能感觉出来Newt的慢热——但是Newt慢慢变得粗重的喘息声，粉红色像是缓慢涨潮的海水一样覆盖Newt的身体，以及他胯下越来越明显的鼓包，都明显地告诉着Theseus他的兴奋和情动。  
当Theseus将自己移动到Newt的双腿间，手摁在Newt的胯间，准备拉开拉链的时候，Newt突然叫了一声：“Theseus…”  
那声音很微弱，还带着微微地颤抖，Theseus抬头看着Newt那张早已经红的不能再红的脸以及在床单上无意识胡乱抓着的双手，他伸出一只手去，抓住了Newt戴着他的尾戒的那只手。

“别怕，我会轻轻的，”Theseus用他最温柔也是最低沉的语调安慰着Newt，随后将Newt已经坚挺的性器从裤子中释放出来。

“唔……嗯………”当Theseus温热的手掌终于抚上Newt的勃起时，Newt从喉咙里发出了一声绵长的呻吟，Theseus不禁咽了咽口水——最后一步，只差最后一步了。  
他再次直起身子，快速地将自己的下身也剥光，奔向床头柜翻出一罐凡士林来，用食指挖出一大块，涂抹在Newt的后穴上。

“啊啊啊啊………”随着Theseus一根手指的进入，Newt终于忍不住大叫了起来，20多年来第一次有异物入侵这么私密的地带，这滋味并不好受，Newt绷劲了身子抵御袭来的酸胀感，一只手弯曲的手指紧紧地抓着身下的被单，Theseus再次将自己的一只手伸过去抓住了Newt正在半空中胡乱摸索的另一只手。  
“放松…Newt，放松，”Theseus亲吻着Newt白皙嫩滑的大腿根，“你快要把我的手指绞折了…”  
Theseus的手指运动的十分小心谨慎，一寸一寸的抚摸着Newt后穴里的嫩肉，在听到Newt急促地呼吸声终于缓慢均匀下来之后，他才开始了真的抽插扩充。  
在确定一根手指已经畅通无阻之后，Theseus让中指也挤了进去，Newt的双腿不受控制的在Theseus的两侧乱蹭着，喉咙里闷住的呻吟声也逐渐变得悠长而黏腻，伴随着Theseus手指进出的节奏以及穴口传来的异常清晰的水声，纠缠融合在一起，仿佛变成了这世界上对Theseus来说最奏效的春药。

在这穴口终于变得足够潮湿松软后，Theseus缓慢地退出了手指，他重新趴回Newt的身上，将他们的性器碰在一起，轻轻地摩擦，并抬手抹去Newt额头上在扩张过程中渗出的汗珠。  
“Theseus…”Newt将手指插入Theseus的头发里，他微微蜷缩着身子迎接着身下传来的酥麻的快感，“你……下面好烫……”  
突然Theseus觉得自己的下体被一只颤抖的手圈住了，低头一看，发现Newt细长的手指已经包裹住了自己的阴茎顶端，正笨拙地尝试抚摸自己。

这个动作将Theseus脑中的最后一根弦也挑断了，他在Newt的嘴唇上轻啄了一下，又挖了一大块凡士林，从Newt汗津津的手中拿回主动权，将凡士林涂抹在自己已经青筋暴起的柱身上，抵上了Newt的后穴口。  
“Newt…我准备进来了……”  
Newt没有说话，而是尽量打开了双腿，把头转向一边，紧闭着双眼点了点头。

“啊……痛…痛痛痛痛………”  
就算是做了充足的扩张和润滑，在Theseus真的一寸一寸将自己埋入Newt的身体里的时候，Newt还是叫起了疼，他的手紧紧地扣住了Theseus的后背。臀部不自觉地向后撤去来躲避粗大的异物的入侵，Theseus狠了狠心，腾出一只手来，摁住了Newt的胯部，腰上使了一把力气，将自己整根没入Newt的身体里。  
Newt像一只绷紧的瘦弱的小猫一样，死死地掐住了Theseus背上的皮肤，他大口喘着粗气，生理性的泪水像泉涌一样爬上了脸颊，沾湿了枕头。Theseus也将Newt紧紧地搂住，伸过头去通过一个吻让Newt把头转回来，又伸出手去安慰一般地抚摸Newt的卷发，尝试缓解着他的疼痛和不安。  
“好点了吗…？”在感觉到Newt的后穴终于不再死死地咬住自己的阴茎，也不喘息的那么剧烈了之后，Theseus才抬起了自己的腰，一边极其缓慢地小幅抽动，一边询问Newt。  
“嗯…嗯……啊……”Newt依然紧闭着双眼，但手指已经放开了Theseus的后背，转而扶住了Theseus撑在他身体两侧的双臂上。  
渐渐地，Newt的呻吟声随着Theseus越来越大幅度的抽插也从最初的痛苦再次变得甜腻起来，他紧绷的身体终于在Theseus的身下彻底打开，神奇的变得柔软且温暖。Theseus一边卖力做着活塞运动，一边伏下身子，叼住了Newt因染上情欲而早已变得像弹珠一样硬的乳头。双重夹击将Newt的快感推向了更高一层，他不由自主地扭动着自己的细腰尝试配合Theseus的节奏。

在百十来下之后，随着Newt的一声惊呼，Theseus终于抵上了那个Newt体内的，最深最隐蔽的敏感点。

超纲了超纲了，Newt在心里喊着，无法抵御下身突然传来的惊涛海浪一般的快感，他不由自主地翘起了双腿攀上了Theseus的腰肢，本来就坚挺的阴茎更是颤抖了起来，头部的小口吐出了透明的粘液，沾染在了二人的紧贴的腹部上。  
“嗯？是这里吗？”Theseus感受到了Newt的变化，微微调整了一下角度，让每一下碰撞都落在那个让Newt丧失理智的地方。  
Newt的声音在这样持续的碰撞和摩擦中终于彻底从喉咙里释放了出来，他开始肆无忌惮地发出各种各种悦耳的呻吟声，甚至还睁开了前半程一直紧闭的双眼，透过先前留下的泪光直直地看向在上面卖力取悦自己的男人。  
而一阵又一阵酥麻的感觉终于从蔓延到了Newt的阴茎顶端，一句不由自主地请求从Newt的嘴里，伴随着他的喘息声，就这样溜了出来：“Theseus…求你…再快一点……我要……我要……”

这句话对Theseus来说像是下达了最后的指令一样，他骤然加快了速度，一下一下地体验着Newt后穴里将他紧紧包裹的层层嫩肉，这感觉实在是太好，从柱身一路向上直直地冲进他的脑门，将这颗装满了实验步骤的大脑完全搅乱。Newt颤抖地更加厉害，身体甚至不由自主地开始抽搐，几秒之后，他发出了一声尖叫，一股又一股乳白色的液体从阴茎顶端的小口喷涌而出。  
Theseus只觉得Newt的后穴在他到达顶端的同时死死地吸住了他的阴茎，逼得他在又卖力地抽插了几下之后缴械投降，全数喷洒进了Newt的身体里，与他一同陷入了高潮的火海中。

他们并排躺在床上，一同享受高潮后的余韵，Newt一直闭着双眼，看起来并不想交谈——事实上他虚脱的表情看起来像是一辈子不打算说话了。  
Theseus又开始担心起来，他将Newt搂进自己的臂弯里，将Newt被汗水打湿的头发撂开，轻轻拍着他的脸，低沉地唤着他的名字。  
“我没事儿，你别担心，”Newt睁开了眼睛，他的声音有点沙哑，眼眶红红的，绿色的瞳孔里依然沾染着雾气，他艰难地翻了个身靠进Theseus的怀里，“实际上……感觉还挺好的……”  
“那就好，那就好，”Theseus轻轻地拍着Newt的后背，“吓死我了……你要是……那我真的要后悔死……”  
“我哪有那么脆弱，”Newt闷闷地声音从Theseus的胸口处传来，突然，像是想起了什么，Newt从Theseus的怀里探出了头，迎上Theseus还布满着愧疚的目光：“等等，所以你一直都不碰我……就是因为？……”  
“对，”Theseus倒是回答的诚实，他伸手将Newt的头扶回枕头上，避免他脖子使劲，“别以为我不知道……答辩之前不久你还晕倒了，前段时间又…那样折腾，我就是怕这事儿会伤害你的身体……”  
Newt表情复杂地伸手摸上Theseus的脸庞，心里默默地叹了口气，果真都瞒不过他，亏他当时还以为Theseus早就不再在意他了：“那…你原本的打算是什么？”他靠近Theseus的脸庞，“难不成还一直禁欲下去？”  
“本来是这么想的，”Theseus苦笑了一下，“但是……这不是已经失败了。”  
“God，”这已经是今天第二次Newt主动问候了上帝，“我哪有那么脆弱！”Newt突然觉得有点气，又补上了一句，“我还以为是因为我太干瘪了，你对我的身体提不起兴趣来……”  
“怎么会？”Theseus吃了一惊，抬手在Newt的额头上轻轻弹了一下，“你这小脑瓜里每天都在胡思乱想什么？是不是每天睡起来我抱你抱的还不够紧，你感觉不到？”

Newt的脸又一红，他翻过身去背对着Theseus，把头埋回了枕头里，一阵闷闷地感慨从枕头里传来：“Theseus你真的太讨厌了。”


	8. Chapter 8

Newt从Theseus的这个锁门的动作中就暗自觉得不妙，他从这个长而深入的吻里挣扎出来：“Theseus……你要干嘛……这可是在实验室里……”  
“今天没有人预约这个实验室，咱们只需要小声一点——”Theseus正脱去自己的西装外套，然后把手伸向了Newt的胯部，摸了一把Newt两腿中间的凸起，“再说了，你这个小坏蛋都这么硬了，这样你怎么出的去门？”

Newt的脸嗖的红了，其实自闻到Theseus衣服上的味道的时候，他就已经硬了，但是就这么被Theseus点破还是太羞了，他把头埋进Theseus的衬衫里，结果瞥见了Theseus合身的西装裤也已经顶出了小山包。  
于是Newt用手指戳了一下这个鼓包，气鼓鼓地说：“光说我，你不也一样？”  
Theseus伸手准备解领带，Newt抬头看了他一下，摁住了Theseus的手，小声且含糊不清地说：“别，别解了，带着吧。”  
“怎么？你喜欢？”Theseus笑着看着Newt的手指在他的黑色领带上绕来绕去。  
“就是觉得...嗯......你这么穿...还挺好看的，”Newt甩开Theseus的领带，干脆用手捂住了脸。  
“你知道么，当看见你走进来的时候，我就已经硬了，”Theseus手里正忙着解Newt的裤腰带，却还不忘了调戏这个动不动就在性事进行过程中装鸵鸟的小坏蛋，“你穿这身实在是太性感了，以后可不能让你随便这么穿，万一哪天被别的男的抢走了怎么办。”  
“Theseus你能不能正经点！再说也就你这么觉得好不好！啊——Theseus——你别——”  
Theseus已经在Newt捂着脸的时候完成了解Newt裤腰带，拉开他的西裤拉链，褪下他的底裤，将他的阴茎释放出来等一系列动作，并像吃棒棒糖一样含住了头部，舔弄了起来。

不一会儿Newt的下身就被Theseus给剥的精光，西裤和皮鞋都扔在了一边，虽然上身还勉强穿着衬衣和西装外套，但领带已经被Theseus拽松，衬衣纽扣也被解开了大半，惊人小的乳头此时湿漉漉地挺立在空气中，显然是刚被Theseus舔弄过。他用胳膊将自己撑在桌子上，两条腿向Theseus打开着，接受着Theseus的手指扩张。  
这种氛围所带来的羞耻感强烈的刺激着Newt的感观，他的身体罕见的变得敏感，Theseus的手指只在Newt的后穴里扩张了几十下，就已经感受到那里迅速变得湿润且柔软。  
“唔……Theseus……可以了，你快点进来……”Newt小声催促着Theseus，并前后运动了一下腰部，迎接着他手指的抽插动作。  
“真的？”Theseus往自己的阴茎上套不知道从哪里变出来的避孕套，将Newt的屁股拉近。

他也早就等不及了。

说来也奇怪，之前的将近10年，Theseus从未因为没有性生活这件事情而觉得难受过。并且在和Newt在一起之后，顾及Newt的身体状况，他们滚床单的频率也没有很高，Theseus自认为自己并不是一个容易精虫上脑的人，但这次强行禁欲的三个月确实让他苦不堪言。

看来得重新思考一下对自己的定位问题了，在某次春梦中惊醒的Theseus独自进入洗手间熄火之后，烦恼地嘲笑自己。

Newt呼之欲出的呻吟声生生地都憋在喉咙里，一张脸涨得通红。Theseus用手扶着阴茎，一边抵在Newt的后穴口摩擦，一边往上挤润滑液，嘴里还不忘继续调戏半坐半躺在办公桌上的Newt：“小鸵鸟，你有没有想它？”  
“你好讨厌——有，有的……啊——”  
在Theseus进入Newt的后穴的一瞬间，Newt没有控制住自己，不小心发出了一声尖叫，Theseus赶紧将Newt一把捞起来，啃上他的嘴唇，将尖叫的后半截堵住，化为两只绵软的舌头的纠缠。

“小点声——你想要全楼的人都知道咱们在做坏事吗？”Theseus将Newt紧紧地把在腰间，保持着插入的姿势，转了个身，抵在了办公桌对面的书架上，继续用又长又深的吻封住了Newt的嘴。Newt的双腿还缠在Theseus的腰上，这样的姿势让Theseus没有多少可活动的范围，但却也让Newt的后穴收的更紧，光是靠小幅度地抽插和摩擦就已经足够给予Theseus巨大的快感。  
而Newt则更加慌乱，他不得不像树袋熊一样紧紧地扒住Theseus的后背和腰，还要抵抗下身传来的，一波又一波涨潮式的快感，强烈到他几乎都想要直接咬破Theseus的嘴唇。这个姿势快要把他逼疯了，Theseus阴茎不偏不倚地就那个深处的敏感点上不停地碰撞和摩擦，更别提所处的环境更让他的羞耻感加倍提升。

 

“你这个坏人……到底是从哪儿变出的套来？”  
双双释放之后，两个人并排躺在办公室的地上休息，Newt的衬衣和外套都被Theseus揉的一团糟，此刻他正裹着一块Theseus不知道从哪里找出来的无菌布。  
“我……嗯……我本以为用不着呢，”Theseus翻了个身，面朝Newt，抚摸自己爱人瘦到凹陷的脸颊和青色的黑眼圈，“你说实话，是不是没有好好吃饭好好睡觉？”  
“你不在我总是醒，”Newt也翻了个身讲自己埋进Theseus的怀抱里，Theseus抬手抚摸着Newt的卷发，不一会儿却感觉到了胸口传来一阵湿润。  
他将Newt强行从怀里捞出来，发现后者已经红了眼圈和鼻尖，豆大的眼泪正挂在眼角上，Theseus一边慌乱地掀起无菌布的一角去擦Newt的眼泪，一边着急地询问Newt：“怎么啦？是哪里不舒服吗？还是我不在的时候有人欺负你？”  
“都没有，”Newt蹭回Theseus的怀里，胳膊扣上Theseus的腰间，“你别担心。”  
Theseus一脸不相信，准备将Newt再从怀里捞出来审问一发，却又听见Newt的声音从胸口处传来：“你回来真是太好了。”


	9. 我喜欢上你时的内心活动 Chapter 14

他再次伸手拽住了Theseus，但这次使上了些力气。没预料到Newt的动作，Theseus脚下一个不稳，栽进了Newt的怀里，两个人落回了柔软的床垫和乱七八糟的毯子里。  
“你这是要——喂！”还没等Theseus问出来，一只手就已经落在了他的双腿之间。

果不其然，Newt拿修长的指节勾勒着Theseus藏在宽松的家居裤里面的硬挺形状，找到了这个家伙这么古怪的原因。

“这是什么情况？”Newt把手停在那个位置，歪着头看着Theseus。  
“Newt你别闹，”Theseus的表情十分窘迫，像是被抓了包的小朋友，“快放开，现在不行。”  
破天荒的，Newt选择无视这句话，他确实把手移开了，但是同时又探入了Theseus的套头衫里，来回轻轻抚摸Theseus平坦小腹上细腻的肌肤。  
“你知道嘛，Leta曾经说过，”Newt眨了眨眼，“咱们看起来除了情侣之外，更像兄弟——只是你长得更高一点，皮肤黑一些，以及——比我帅多了，所以——哥哥，你要什么时候才来完成咱们订婚的最后一步？”  
“Fuck，她个王八蛋教坏你，”Theseus在听到“哥哥”这个词之后，脸一红身子一颤，忍不住也把手伸进了Newt的白T恤里，顺着他纤细的腰腹向下抚摸，“小鸵鸟，你犯规了啊，说好的5磅呢。”  
“我可没跟你说好，”Newt眯着眼睛，继续挑逗Theseus的神经，甚至伸手摸上了Theseus家居裤的前绳将它拉松，“哥哥……你要不要……”

Theseus低头看着Newt，听着他一声声别扭又青涩地喊着哥哥，一边想掐死捣乱的Leta，一边觉得自己的半边头皮都在发麻。自己在两人的性事中一直都是占主导权的那一个，而Newt总是害羞的在整个过程中都很少愿意有真的眼神交流。这下可好——Newt居然在尝试撩拨自己？今天太阳是不是从西边升起的？

这一声声黏糊糊的哥哥榨干了Theseus最后的理智，他只觉得自己喉咙都要烧起来了，只能趁着最后一丝理智还在的时候，一边扯下自己的套头衫，一边声音沙哑地说了一句“不舒服一定要说出来”，就头一沉啃上了Newt的双唇，用力地吮吸起来。  
Newt用双臂紧紧地箍住Theseus，从枕头上挺起脖子，回应着Theseus一下比一下深的亲吻。二人在床上滚做一团，终于分开的时候Theseus的手扯上了Newt的t恤扔到一边，从脖颈啃咬到胸膛，一路直达Newt浅浅的肚脐，留下一道微弱的水光。

“唔…啊……Theseus，”Newt的身体在毯子和被单的纠缠中轻扭着回应Theseus的亲吻，“我……我还从来没有问过你…你……你曾经……在梦里梦到过…梦到过我们……做…做这档子事儿吗？”  
Theseus一愣，随即低下头继续往下亲，直到碰到Newt已经在向他打招呼的挺立，他拿手将Newt干净的甚至还有点粉白色的阴茎裹住，在满足Newt的欲望的同时，也满足了他的好奇心。  
“当然有了，从我第一次遇见你开始，”Theseus一边撸动着Newt的阴茎，感受这它在手心里变得更加坚挺而紧绷，“到你真的出现在这张床上，我都…记不清楚有多少次了，太多了。”  
Newt支起上半身，摁住Theseus的手，示意他停下，Theseus面带疑惑的看着Newt，接着Newt做了一个让Theseus今天第二次受到强烈刺激的事情——他示意Theseus躺下，然后，趴在了Theseus的双腿之间，伸手扒下了Theseus的家居裤和底裤。

“我…我从来没做过，”Newt在这一系列动作的过程中脸迅速变得涨红，他握着Theseus滚烫而挺立的阴茎，只犹豫了一秒，便张开嘴含住了Theseus涨得通红的阴茎。

“啊…Newt……不是……其实你不用……”Theseus完全被Newt这一系列动作惊到没有反应过来，而阴茎头上已经穿来了一阵温暖的湿润感和酥麻感，他瞪大眼睛看着埋头趴在自己双腿间认真且努力地吃些自己阴茎的Newt，下意识地想要叫他停下，可被Newt柔软的口腔和舌头包裹着的感觉又实在太好，最终Theseus只能从嘴里吐出几个破碎的音节。  
Newt的嘴被Theseus的硬挺全部填满，他努力地学着Theseus给他做的时候的样子，断断续续地吞吐着这对他的嘴来说似乎有点过于大的阴茎，并小心翼翼地收起牙齿，尽量不要弄疼已经开始发出细碎喘息声和呻吟声的Theseus。  
“啊……嗯…Newt…这里，这里，这里使劲……对……啊……”见Newt吃的辛苦，一双绿色的眼眸已经因阴茎头一直时有时无的撞击喉咙口而蓄上了眼泪，Theseus伸手指引着Newt去触碰他的敏感点。Newt也学的很快，在他的吮吸声以及滋滋做响的水声中，Theseus再也无法抵抗弥漫在小腹周围的快感，他拱起了腰，脚趾也蜷成了一团，手指无意识地抓紧了身下的床单。

“不…Newt快停下……停……我要到了……”当这一波又一波的快感像大风掀起的海浪一样猛烈地拍击而来时，Theseus知道他自己已经濒临高潮，急忙想要从Newt嘴里退出来，而Newt则伸出一只手阻拦了他的动作，在被几下更加用力地吮吸之后，Theseus已经处于崩溃的边缘，他无意识地挺起了腰，将阴茎直直地堵在了Newt的喉咙口，射出了一股又一股白浊的液体。

高潮使得Theseus失神了大概一分钟。当他反应过来之后，猛得坐了起来，一把捞过还趴在他腿中间的低低咳嗽的Newt，不顾对方的口腔里依然咸腥的味道，用力地吻了上去。

“小鸵鸟，你是不是傻，”在掠夺过一圈Newt的口腔，并舔干净了Newt脸上被呛出的眼泪之后，Theseus才开口，一边说着一边擦去Newt额头上冒出的一层薄汗，也不等Newt回答，Theseus又啃上了Newt的嘴唇，一只手环住他的后背，另一只手则伸向了Newt的双腿间，攀上了他的阴茎，一边用舌头勾勒着Newt口腔中的每一个细节，一边拨弄起他潮湿的马眼。  
“还想要吗？会不会太累了？”Theseus将吻移到了Newt的耳根下，一阵轻柔地啃咬之后，他趴在Newt的耳边用低沉的声音询问他。  
“那……要看小Theseus还有没有精神，”被Theseus呼在耳边的气声和湿润地吻弄得苏痒，Newt的一张脸的红晕一直都没褪去，此时更甚，直接蔓延到了耳根，攀上了他的耳尖。  
“好啊Newt，你学坏了，学的还挺彻底，居然都会说这种话了，”Theseus哼了一声，就着惯性力将Newt推倒，抵在床尾，覆在Newt身上，将Newt的胯部抬起，和自己的下身贴在一起，让Newt感受已经再次变得精神无比的分寸，“你说呢，你说它有没有精神？”  
“唔……有……有，”Newt瞬间怂了，Theseus一声轻笑，在Newt变回鸵鸟之前移开了视线去取润滑油，埋头做起了扩张。


End file.
